Disenchanted
by gingercake
Summary: Rima has never liked secrets - or the people who keep them. Liars are another thing she cannot stand. And it seems Nagihiko Fujisaki fits all that criteria... so Rima despises him. She is also sure she knows his biggest secret, and can't wait to reveal it. However it seems other people have big secrets they don't want to be exposed... including, Rima discovers, herself.
1. Falling From Heights

**Hope you enjoy this new story of mine!  
>(Aubergine is the english word for eggplant for any American readers ;D)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>-Disenchanted-<strong>

**Chapter one - Falling From Heights**

There are two things I cannot stand; a person who has lots of secrets, and liars. Why can't a person simply be themselves, with no complex problems or hidden personality? I've had too much experience with that in the past. I like someone who shows their true identity, and not just a façade. This is why I detest Fujisaki Nagihiko.

* * *

><p>My friend Amu can be very annoying. She doesn't know when to take a hint. I have spent the entire afternoon listening to her go on and on and on about her <em>former<em> best friend Nadeshiko. As you can see I have put particular emphasis on former, because Nadeshiko is no longer with us. I don't mean in that way, just that she is off somewhere in Europe, dancing the days away. Of course I am very happy about this, considering I am Amu's best friend, and not some absent dancer.

"...And then there was the time we went on that picnic, and Nadeshiko-chan rescued the muffins when they floated down the stream!" Amu's trip down memory lane shook me out of my bitter thoughts.

"Oh, how nice. And I bet she didn't even get wet, did she?" I muttered.

Amu frowned at me, " Oh don't be like that. You're both my best friends! Anyways, it's good for you to know stuff about her."  
>Yeah, but not right down to what colour knickers she wears, I thought.<p>

I continued to listen while Amu prattled on about Nadeshiko. Kusukusu and Amu's charas were off playing somewhere, which really wasn't fair. I decided to change the subject.

"So Amu, how's it going with you and catboy nowadays?" I smiled slyly. Almost immediately she clammed up, eyes wide and face slightly tinged.

"What do you mean? He's just the same perverted, annoying, irritating, sly Ikuto I've always known!"

"Annoying and irritating basically mean the same thing y'know," I pointed out.

"Whatever. There's nothing going on between me and him!" she huffed.

I was just about to reply when there was a whoosh of air from the window. We both looked over to see a grinning figure stretching out on the window sill.

"My ears are burning, Amu dear. Care to share?" Ikuto asked, smirking. Yoru sat haughtily on his shoulder, scanning the room. Probably looking for Miki, I concluded.  
>Amu strode over to him.<p>

"Ikuto! What did I tell you about randomly coming to my house through the window? Now get lost!" she instructed.

"Fine, you're the boss. See ya later Amu-chan, you too, shorty." He acknowledged his head in my direction, then swiftly bent over and kissed Amu on the cheek before disappearing through the window, Yoru close behind.

Amu's face quickly became red.  
>"You perverted jerk!" she yelled through the window, and you could hear Ikuto chucking all down the street. I decided this wasn't the best time to point out kissing someone on the cheek didn't make you a pervert, but then I decided against it.<p>

Looking at the time, I decided I needed to go, before my parents got mad. I beckoned to Kusukusu, said goodbye to Amu (or at least tried, considering she was too busy yelling insults to a long-gone Ikuto through the window to notice me) and let myself out.

It was funny, I thought, how captivated Amu was with Nadeshiko. It wasn't like she was a goddess or anything, although judging by the pictures I'd seen she was pretty. _And _she was supposedly good at 101 different things, although that didn't make her any better in my book. Those I suppose we'd have been quite good friends if not for the fact she was so infuriatingly perfect and - the purple jerk's _twin sister_. So therefore, she must be as annoying as him.

Nagihiko Fujisaki was one of the most aggravating people I had ever known. It had been fine before he'd come along. Sure, Amu would sometimes go on about Nadeshiko but _I _was her best friend first and fore-most. But then the purple-headed jerk had waltzed in and started making my life a misery.

"Rima! Walking into the gate won't make it open," Kusukusu smirked. I had been so caught up thinking about Fujisaki that I had arrived home and not even noticed. For some reason this made me blush slightly but only for a second. Angrily I opened the gate and unlocked the front door. My parents weren't home, so I went up my room and spent the rest of the evening reading gag manga with Kusukusu.

* * *

><p>The next day there was school. The day passed in a blur; class after class, a guardian's meeting, Kusukusu forcing me to do bala-balance, being annoyed by the purple jerk. Our last class was gym, which I hate. So I faked a sick note, and Nikaidou-sensei let me off (my calligraphy is excellent, you see).<p>

Everyone else went outside, whilst I watched from an upstairs window. They were playing football, which was much more fun then usual because Kukai and Amu had character changed. I was laughing as they went head to head against each other, and the rest of their teams watched in awe. Tadase and Yaya were smiling from the sidelines, or rather Tadase was smiling and Yaya stuffing her face with candy.

"Can I go and play with everyone?" asked Kusukusu. She pointed down to the grass outside where all the charas excluding Daichi and Ran were playing what looked like tag. I nodded absent-mindedly.

"Thanks!" she smiled and flew down. I watched a little while they played.

I was just daydreaming up at the sky, as there was a flash. I blinked, and narrowed my eyes to see what looked like an egg in the sky. It was small and grey with a weird black haze surrounding it.

I tried to look away so I could point it out to the others below, but I couldn't take my eyes off it.  
>There was something strangely memorising about it, and I wanted to get closer and have a better look.<p>

I felt light-headed and woozy; my limbs strangely detached from my body. I was aware of myself climbing up onto the window sill and holding on tightly. Inside my head I felt oddly calm, yet still aware of the situation. I could vaguely hear people below yelling things at me as I stretched out further and further towards the legs aren't very long to begin with, and it wasn't long before I was stretching at out my limit. But it wasn't far enough. I extended my arms further, and then my feet slipped off the sill.

For a few seconds I was frozen in mid-air, still stretching, but then I managed to tear my eyes away from the egg. I saw the people below and wondered why the charas or guardians hadn't noticed. The air whooshed past me as I began to fall. I was aware I was going to hit the ground and I shut my eyes.  
>But out of the blue something grabbed me and I felt myself being held tightly.<p>

I didn't dare open my eyes until I felt the thing that had grabbed me land on the ground. Then I registered Kusukusu's worried voice.

"Rima! Rima! Are you OK?" She asked desperately. I opened my eyes, smiled and nodded at her. Her expression turned to relief and she gave me a tiny hug. Soon people gathered round and began to ask me questions. I saw Amu and all the rest of the guardians come running towards me. I briefly noticed Fujisaki wasn't among them.

But then... If Amu hadn't caught me, nor any of the guardians who were coming towards me, who had? It clicked in an instant and I looked round in horror. Sure enough, the stupid purple head was the one holding me tight.

"Hello Rima. That was quite a fall you had, wasn't it?" He smirked down at me. I blushed slightly when I noticed beneath the smirking expression, there was a hint of relief in his eyes.

Then I frowned and wormed my way out of his arms.

"I'm fine. But thanks," I replied and turned to Amu.

"Are you OK Rima? You fell so quickly we didn't notice until Nagi character changed and caught you. You're lucky he noticed in time!" she smiled.

"Yes, I know," I mumbled uncomfortably. Before long Nikaidou-sensei lead me away to be checked over.

Whilst being checked over I thought a great deal about the purple egg. It was almost certainly a chara egg, and maybe belonged to someone. But it looked different from the other eggs we usually cleansed and the embryo. I would have to inform Amu and everyone else.  
>At the end of the day Kusukusu and I waited at the school gates for Amu. We were playing a game of pulling funny faces at each other when purple head came rushing over to me with a big smile on his face.<p>

"What?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"I just wanted to know what fixated you so much you fell out of a third storey window," he said.

"And why should I tell you?" I asked.

"C'mon Rima, I want to know," he fake pleaded.

"You'll find out tomorrow when I tell everyone. Now leave me alone aubergine-head," I commanded and turned away from him.

"Rima! You have to wait for Amu, remember?" Kusukusu reminded me.

"I just feel like walking home alone today," I said and together in silence we walked down the road.

"Hey Rima!" I turned around at Fujisaki's call.

"Don't go falling out of any more windows OK? You're kind of heavy even though you're small," he chuckled and then walked off, long hair swinging, with Rhythm. I glared at his back.

He wouldn't be smirking for long, I thought.  
>I had suspicions that his biggest secret was of a cross-dressing nature. I had an inkling that in fact the one and only Nagihiko Fujisaki, was actually Nadeshiko Fujisaki. He or should I say <em>she<em>, had obviously only pretended to go to America, and had actually stayed behind and dressed up as her 'twin' so she could get in between me and Amu. Hm. I'd soon catch her out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do review if you can. It is much appreciated :)<strong>


	2. Icing Sugar and Me

**Enjoy the second chapter! Even though Rima thinks Nagi is a girl, she'll still refer to him as a boy because otherwise it'd be very confusing :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Disenchanted-<strong>

**Chapter two - Icing Sugar And Me  
><strong>

Today was not my day. I had lost my favourite bracelet, had an argument with Kusukusu and been late to school. But that was nothing compared to what I had to go through now.  
>Nikaido-sensei had announced we were going to do a 'parenting project'. The whole class started giggling when he bought out trays of icing sugar bags with faces drawn on them. I was about to point them out to Kusukusu when I remembered she wasn't talking to me, and in fact, had flown away sulking. I rolled my eyes at the memory.<p>

"Well Mashiro-san, as you seem the least enthuastic I think you should be the one who gets paired up first. We'll just put your name in the randomiser," the stupid goofball said.

He had interpreted my rolling-of-the-eyes as boredom for the project, although he wasn't wrong there. I scowled as the randomiser started rolling through the class names before coming to a stop on 'Fujisaki Nagihiko'.

And I had thought my day couldn't get any worse. I wanted to throttle the bloody machine. The word cliché was being thrown around my head, but I ignored it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Fujisaki in the corner of the room sitting next to Yaya, who was playing with his hair. Rhythm and Pepe were copying their bearers on the window sill. I smirked, purple-head was showing 'himself' up. If he were a real boy, there would be no way he'd let Yaya plait his hair up like that. He hadn't noticed the randomiser had stopped on his name then. But I saw Yaya point it out to him and smirking, he winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

Stupid jerk.

Nikaido-sensei started the randomiser. This time it landed on Amu. She looked up surprised when her name was called. It was obvious she'd been daydreaming; probably about Ikuto. She waited while the machine spun again and landed on Yaya's name.

"Yay! Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled and at high-speed catapulted herself onto Amu who smiled. I scowled; how come they'd gotten to work together and I was stuck with an annoying aubergine-head?

"Sensei," I called, "I want to work with Amu and Yaya too! Why do I have to be stuck with him?" At this point I shot Fujisaki my best glare, but he merely chuckled.

"I'm sorry Mashiro-san, but the randomiser's choice is law. And besides, my mind is telling me it's the right pairing for you two!" he grinned idiotically.

"More like it's telling you to get a brain transplant," I muttered.

But Nikaido-sensei (thankfully) hadn't heard me and spun the randomiser. It's next choice was Tadase. Again it span and landed on Kukai.

"Kukai?" I heard someone say, "but he's in the year above."

"Ah, yes. But for some reason, there doesn't seem to be enough icing sugar bags. I distinctively remember having 20, but when I checked this morning there were only 19!" At this point I stiffened slightly. Had they noticed? Surely not.  
>"So students from the year above have been moved to this class," he explained.<p>

People started laughing as Kukai and Tadase were given a bag of icing sugar to look after. It didn't seem to bother them though. Daichi and Kiseki were arguing about whether the bag should have a crown or a baseball cap.  
>Amu and Yaya were also talking enthusiastically among themselves with their bag. I peeked at Fujisaki; and saw him talking to Rhythm and Kusukusu. She is such a traitor, I thought. Presently she smiled and came over to me. She seemed to be in a better mood then before, but I ignored her. After a while of her smiling brightly at me I grudgingly allowed her a smile. Things were back to normal.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone had received their pairs and bags of icing sugar. Much to my chagrin, I was currently seated to Fujisaki. I had never fully realised how abnormaly long his legs were. They kept banging into me until I grumbled at him to stop.<p>

"Of course Rima-chan," he said sweetly. I looked at him suspiciously. After a while he started turning his head so that his long hair whipped my face. When I caught hold of a lock to bat away I absent-mindedly noticed how soft it was and that it smelt faintly of strawberries. I scowled to myself; stupid idiot with perfect hair.

* * *

><p>"Here's some activities for you and your 'baby' to participate in," explained Nikaido-sensei, pinning up a list. There were 3 activities: feeding, playing and rocking to sleep. The last one sounded weird, I thought.<p>

"So, get ready to be parents!" Nikaido-sensei grinned. I picked up the icing sugar baby and looked at it. It resembled more of a monster then a baby.

"I think we should name it Satou," suggested Fujisaki.  
>"Hmm. Fine," I replied, "Come on Kusukusu." I was about to turn away when he grabbed my arm.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked me.

"Leaving," I deadpanned.

"But, but...you can't leave me to be a single parent!" he sounded genuinely shocked.  
>I laughed evilly. But then I saw how wide his eyes were and for some reason I relented.<p>

"Fine. You 'feed' it though," I said, handing him a 'bottle' that Nikaido-sensei had provided. Gently he picked 'Satou' up and held it, putting the 'bottle' to its 'mouth'.

I snorted, and he raised one eyebrow at me.

"One day you'll be doing this, Rima-chan," he said.

"Whatever." I replied, "You look stupid."  
>While he was 'feeding' the icing sugar bag, I sat down and read a gag manga with Kusukusu. We were just reading the funniest part when it was snatched out of my hands.<p>

"Hey!" protested Kusukusu, "We were reading that!" She pouted at Rhythm, who was holding it in his little hands triumphantly.

"C'mon Kusukusu, you and Rima are supposed to be helping Nagi with the baby," he commented. Kusukusu blushed when he tugged her hand and followed him over to Fujisaki.

"Rima!" she called. I sighed and went over.  
>As far as I had seen, the other pairs weren't doing a good job with their charges. Yaya and Amu were arguing about how they should dress their baby, and Tadase and Kukai were staring at their's like a couple of idiots. Su was petting the girls' baby, Miki drawing it and Ran just randomly cheer-leading. Daichi was being ordered around by Kiseki as usual.<p>

* * *

><p>So far, Satou was the most well looked after and nurtured of the 'babies' and Nagi was really going for the good parenting thing. He was really showing himself up, I smirked.<br>There was a strange feeling inside of me as I sat on a desk (Fujisaki had long since given up trying to get me to participate) with Kusukusu, legs swinging.

It happened as I was watching purple-head playing with Satou. For some reason, I felt an unfamiliar sense of affection and contentment looking at him as he showed Rhythm how to hold the bag properly. It somewhat frightened me, and I quickly dispelled it. Fujisaki was an annoying jerk, I thought firmly, and anyways, he... he was a girl too. Kusukusu noticed me frowning to myself and decided to take my mind off whatever was troubling me.  
>Before I knew it I was being subject to a silly character change, and the whole class laughed as we did bala-balance. I inwardly cursed Kusukusu, even more so when I saw Fujisaki laughing.<br>He laughed so much he dropped Satou on the floor and was given a death stare by Nikaido-sensei.

"I'm sorry Rima-tan, but I had to do something. You looked like you were going to eat someone!" Kusukusu was so sincere it was funny, and I couldn't stop myself from chuckling. I briefly registered a soft smile on Fujisaki's face before it disappeared behind a curtain of his purple hair as he bent down to pick Satou up.

"Here Rima. You do the last activity with Satou." Fujisaki handed me the baby, and went over to talk to Tadase and Kukai, who was playing what looked like a really rough game with his 'baby'.  
>I huffed and sat down with Satou, looking at the list Nikaido-sensei had pinned up. The last activity was 'rocking to sleep'. How was I supposed to rock a bag of icing sugar to sleep?<p>

I started unsurely rocking Satou as Yaya came bounding over.

"Rima-tan! Meet Lala-chi!" she exclaimed and thrust her 'baby' into my face. It was dressed in a weird paper skirt thing and someone had drawn untasteful eyelashes and colourful bows on it.

"It's...nice," I replied unsurely. She smiled widely and sped off back to Amu.  
>Kusukusu started giggling and I stared at her suspiciously. She pointed to Satou. While Yaya had been over, she had artfully drawn a moustache on it. I smirked; Fujisaki's face would be a picture when he found out. Meanwhile, I was becoming bored. Rocking an inanimate object that wasn't particularly light was tiresome work. Then I noticed a corner of Satou was torn and that I could see the icing sugar inside.<p>

I smiled coyly and tore it so the hole became wider, so I could fit my finger inside. I smiled widely; I was in heaven.

OK, I'll admit it: I love icing sugar. It's one of my most favourite things in the world, and Kusukusu and I will happily eat a load of the stuff (well, mainly Kusukusu). It's a weird obsession, and not one I'm proud of. Not to mention the fact it was incredibly teeth-rotting, so I tried to keep my indulgence to a minimum. Nobody in the world except Kusukusu knows how much I love it.

Glancing round the class, I made sure nobody was looking at me. Fujisaki was still talking to Kukai and Tadase, and I stared at him intently, trying to see if 'he' was showing himself up in any way. Once again that funny feeling was present, but I quelled it by eating more icing sugar.  
>In a short while I realised Kusukusu and I had eaten almost completely the whole of Satou. Or rather, Kusukusu had. She looked like a stuffed potato and kept groaning. I chided her gently for stuffing her face so much.<p>

Turning around, I was feeling slightly panicked at I took in the sad, deflated look of Satou. Fujisaki and Nikaido-sensei would kill me! I looked desperately for some way to make it less obvious I had eaten Satou's insides. Although Fujisaki would have a very rewarding expression if he found out, I didn't want the risk of him killing me. Believe me, he might seem sweet but that purple-head had a violent side.

Fujisaki was sure taking a long time talking to the boys, I thought, so I turned round to look at him. He was standing at an open window, his back to me. Rhythm was lying down unusually on the sill, but I dismissed it; he was probably tired or something.  
>Kusukusu and I made our way over to him, and I put the deflated remains of Satou gingerly on the windowsill.<p>

"Oi, purple-head," I said, "Stop admiring the view." But he didn't appear to hear me and remained in the same position.

"Are you listening to me?" I said.

I started to get annoyed after "Fujisaki!" and "Aubergine-head!" didn't work. He was probably trying to wind me up, I decided.

"Rima!" Kusukusu cried. She was shaking Rhythm who was still lying motionless with his eyes shut, on the sill. It was then I decided something weird was up and grabbed Fujisaki's arm, pulling him round to face me.  
>I recoiled in shock. His eyes were empty and his face blank. It was such a sharp contrast to his usual expression.<p>

Then I noticed his hair was being blown around lightly by a seemingly invisible wind. Coils of purple whipped around his face and yet he was still motionless. I began to feel scared. Looking out the window, I saw the same egg from yesterday; the grey one that had bewitched me. It hovered once more in the sky, and I realised it was doing to Fujisaki what it had done to me.

In a flash he had put his hand on the sill and lifted his legs onto it. I tugged at him but I wasn't that strong.

In desperation I called, "Fujisaki!" but he still didn't respond. Going through all the possible names I knew for him did nothing either.

"Nagi please!" I pleaded finally, and it did the trick. Colour flooded back into his face and eyes and he looked at me, clearly confused.

"Rima?" he asked, "What's going on?"

"Get away from the window stupid!" I commanded and he did so. Rythmn had awoken and was being checked over by a worried Kusukusu. Weirdly no one else in the room, not even the rest of the guardians or the charas, had realised what had happened.

The egg had disappeared when I looked out the window again.

"Rima-chan? What's going on? Why is Satou dead?" Nagihiko's puzzlement quickly turned to creepy suspicion as he picked up the deflated Satou and stared at me with a scary gleam in his eyes.

"Um... Do you remember what happened at the window?" I tried to distract him with questions but he just still kept on advancing towards me.

"Did...did you eat him?" Nagihiko inquired in horror. Kusukusu and I gulped.

And that is how Nagihiko Fujisaki found out about my love of icing sugar (though not about the bag I'd stolen from school) and about the death of Satou. Grr. And I still hadn't told anyone about the grey egg in the sky. Maybe tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you can, and thank you to those who have so far! x<strong>


	3. Arrival of the New Girl

**I haven't been able to update in ages because of school and stuff, but hopefully that's going to be change now. Please enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Disenchanted-<strong>

**Chapter three - Arrival of the New Girl  
><strong>

I was in a bad mood this morning. On the way to school, a lady thought I was a little lost kid and took hold of my hand.

"Oh you poor lost thing! We must simply find your parents!" She kept on repeating and wouldn't listen when I tried to explain I was a flipping 15-year-old teenager, NOT a little kid. Damn this short height of mine.

After managing to shake off the interfering woman, I continued on my way.  
>I also decided I had to tell Amu and the others about that weird grey egg thing. Maybe it was a new ploy of Easter's?<p>

Upon arrival at the school gates, I was enveloped in a hug by Yaya.

"Rima-tan! Come see!" Before I could reply the super-hyper 13-year-old had dragged me over to one of the trees outside the school.  
>There were loads of kids surrounding it. When I got closer I saw why.<br>Amu was balanced precariously on a branch, stretching out towards a small kitten. Her face was taut with concentration as she edged closer and closer towards it. It mewed piteously, but wouldn't budge when she called to it. She couldn't move any closer, or she'd fall. It stayed like that for a while, until Su floated over to the kitten and whispered in its ear. It immediately relaxed and jumped into Amu's arms. The crowd looked on in wonder as she triumphantly stood up.

"Idiot." I whispered worriedly. She had forgotten how unstable the branch was. As expected, she rocked back and forth, and then fell, kitten and all, off the branch.

A shocked whisper snaked through the crowd. I looked around expectantly for Ikuto to suddenly appear in Amu's hour of need, like usual. Sure enough, a shadow appeared and caught Amu mid-air.  
>As they landed, Amu turned round to face her saviour.<p>

"Thank you so much Ik-Nagi?" Amu's near-shriek was comical; she had been 100% sure Ikuto would be the one to catch her, as he had every single other time (sarcasm).

"Amu? Are you OK?" He asked her gently.

"Yeah, fine. Uh, thanks Nagi," She replied. As I watched him holding her so protectively, there was a slight twisting in my stomach. I narrowed my eyes.  
>Dang. I shouldn't have eaten those leftovers from last night.<p>

The crowd soon dispelled. As Amu returned the kitten to its owner (a very thankful caretaker) she came over to me.

"Rima, have you, uh, seen Ikuto round here?" she asked. "Not that I care or anything." She added upon seeing my expression.

"Amu! You're an idiot! You should know better than climbing on some rickety branch," I chided her.  
>She waved my concern away with a hand,<p>

"S'okay. Ikuto'd catch me anyway," she said.  
>"Yeah, like he just did," I replied sarcastically, "You're lucky Fujisaki caught you, otherwise you'd be in hospital right now."<p>

We were saved from further argument by the arrival of Yoru.

"Miki!" He called, and they embraced. Then Kiseki appeared and started ordering everyone about. Kusukusu thought it'd be funny to land right down on his head. The result was two dizzy charas with sore heads. I snorted.

"Amu. What did I miss?" Ikuto appeared suddenly and jumped from a tree branch to face her. The look on his face was priceless when she turned round and he saw her murderous expression. He had no time before she started hitting him and shouting "Baka! Nekomimi! Idiot! Never there when I need you!"

Poor Ikuto. He had no idea why Amu was being that way. I quickly explained to him about the tree thing and he caught hold of Amu's hands.

"Listen Amu. I'm touched you expected me. I'll be your 24/7 stalker if you like me that much," he grinned.

"Yeah. S'pose s-WHAT? You baka pervert baka idiot!" Amu yelled. Ikuto laughed and sped off. Amu character changed with Ran and ran after him. I rolled my eyes and went off to find Tadase.

* * *

><p>I finally managed to get everyone seated for a Guardian meeting, including Kukai and Kairi. They listened attentively as I told them about the grey egg that had affected me and purple head.<p>

"Did you feel like it took control of your body?" Fujisaki asked me, looking at me intently with his big dee-, I mean ugly eyes.  
>"Yeah," I replied stiffly and turned to Tadase.<p>

"Well," Tadase said, "It sounds like something Easter would do, Mashiro-san." Kairi nodded when Tadase looked to him for acknowledgement.

"OK. Well please tell us if this egg appears again, Mashiro-san. Until then, we'll just have to keep our eyes open," he finished and dismissed us.  
>I stood up, feeling annoyed. I'd expected them to take a bit more action. That egg thing was dangerous.<p>

As I left, Fujisaki came walking over.  
>"I know how you're feeling Rima. That egg is powerful and could cause harm to us and the guardians. I want you to know I support you," he said earnestly.<p>

"Yeah, thanks." I replied uncomfortably. "Silly purple head," I added as an insult. Just in case, y'know, he thought I was softening up.  
>Boy, there was no mistaking it, I thought, Fujisaki was definitely a girl. There was no way a guy would talk like that, except maybe Tadase.<br>And for once, I didn't even mind that he, er I mean she, called me Rima.

* * *

><p>Class started soon after that. I needed the toilet, so I arrived a bit later than everyone else.<p>

At the start of the month, Nikaido-sensei thought it would be good to sit me next to Fujisaki. Heehee, what fun, I've always wanted to sit next to a she-male I'd replied and the idiot gave me detention. Not too bad though, considering he always fell asleep in the middle so I had plenty of time to read my gag manga.

Anyways, I walked back to class at a leisurely pace, not being too keen to sit through an English lesson with Ole' Nutty Nikki (-sensei). Kusukusu was unusually quiet today, but I let her be. Sometimes even hyper charas like her need time to think. As I opened the door of the class, I looked up to see Nikaido-sensei introducing a presumably new girl.

She wasn't beautiful but weirdly striking, and it was hard to look away. Her so-black-it-was-almost-blue chin-length hair had ragged edges, as though someone blind had just hacked the rest off. She had large grey eyes and pale features, and looked like someone had dragged her out of a gothic horror novel.

"This is Harada Momo. She is a transfer from..." He looked at her and I caught a few words: "Where was it again?" She shook her head slightly, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well from somewhere anyway. Just treat her well. Harada-san, please go and sit wherever there's a free seat." Poor her, I thought, the only free seat was next to some weirdo named Takumi something-or-other, who was always eating taiyaki out of a bag and leering at people.

Then, I noticed her making her way to MY seat. Fujisaki looked up at surprise as she sidled into MY seat. I heard him say,

"Um, Harada-san, that's crazy mid-I mean Rima-chan's seat." (I'll choose to ignore that slip-up.) All she did was regard him with a cool stare. Then she randomly picked up a strand of his hair.

"Long hair you have there," she said in a monotone voice.

"Um... thanks?" he replied unsurely.

Hey! I thought, that was MY purple-head's purple hair she was commenting on.

Wait a second, did I just think that? Whatever. The point was how dare some anti-social goth girl take my seat!  
>Indignation and irritation boiled up inside me and I marched towards her.<p>

"Excuse me," I said, "But I think you'll find that's MY seat your butt is currently parked in." I didn't mean for it to come out so high-pitched and child-like, and I cringed. Nevertheless I still held my ground.

"Oh I'm sorry, but this seat doesn't appear to have your name on it," she replied, raising one eyebrow. I scowled and taking out my pen, quickly scrawled my name on the back of the chair.

"It does now," I smirked at her. Kusukusu giggled from behind me, and Gothgirl stiffened slightly. She stared at me puzzled for a second. I stared back, equally puzzled. Had she heard Kusukusu? Did that mean she...?

"Fine. But y'know, next time just ask and I'll give you back your seat. I know you look like a little kid but there's no need to act one like one," Gothgirl, (er, Harada-san?) stated. I was seething by then. I was about to make some witty retort when she got out of my seat in a flash, and had bid Fujisaki a monotone 'See ya round Rapunzel' before disappearing off somewhere else in the classroom.

"I'm _not_ short," I muttered, sliding into my seat, "Just vertically challenged."

I glanced to the side to see Fujisaki grinning at me like a loon.  
>"What?" I snapped.<p>

"Nothing," he replied, still grinning.

I turned back satisfied and took out my things.

"Rima? Rima, I think-"

"Shhh." I cut Kusukusu off, I wasn't in the mood for her silly antics. Whatever she had to say could wait, I was too pissed off right now by that _Harada-san._

* * *

><p>It was nearly the end of the day. The clock was ticking as slow as possible, Nutty Nikki was stringing out the lesson as long as possible, and I was trying to stay awake as long as possible. Sitting by the open window, I was half-listening to the birds singing, when their notes turned into snatches of conversation. I frowned slightly and listened closer.<p>

"...don't interfere..."

"...you can't hide..."

"...I said don't interfere..."

"...I'm worried..."

It sounded like a load of rubbish, I decided. Chara-nonsense. Wait. _Chara_-nonsense? It was a chara talking? But it didn't sound like any of the guardian's charas, or any one of the usual ones from easter or even ex-easter people. Plus, the other converser sounded like a human. I recognised their voice, who could it be?...

"Rima? I heard them. I know who it-" Once again I shushed Kusukusu incessant chattering. I was too busy thinking about the invisible conversing charas to pay attention to her.  
>Finally the bell rang for the end of class. I packed up, still deep in thought. Kusukusu followed sulkily. I walked to the school gate before being ambushed by Yaya.<p>

"Rima-tan!" she yelled in my ear.

"Yes?" I replied wearily.

"It's Pepe! She's sensed a chara!" There was a subtle urgency to her voice, and I perked up. Charas?

* * *

><p>I followed Yaya into a classroom. All the other guardians were in there already. Pepe was drifting on the windowsill, accompanied by the other charas.<p>

"I hear it too!" said Su. Ran voiced her agreement a minute later. Soon all the charas were craning their necks to hear some invisible chara 'waves'. I turned to Kusukusu.

"Can't you hear anything?" I said.

"Bala-balance!" she cried and I was forced onto a table whilst character changed.

"Kusukusu! What was that for?" I hissed after the embarrassing spectacle. Thankfully everyone had been too busy listening for charas they hadn't paid me much attention.

"YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME!" she suddenly yelled. I was taken back at her loudness."Why are you shouting?" I snapped.

"Because I tried to tell you but you kept waving me away!" Kusukusu explained irritably.

"OK, OK, I'm sorry. I'll listen to you in future." I smiled softly, and she soon became her usual energetic self.

"Listen up everyone," said Amu, "Let's go outside and see if we can find this chara. Our charas will lead the way." Everyone nodded, and filed out the door. Me and Fujisaki were the last ones to go, but before we could go out the door it slammed shut.

"Damn it," said Fujisaki, and he tried opening it. But the lock had clicked, and so...we were locked in! But more importantly, I was locked in with the purple-headed freak!

Someone help me. Fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I appreciate constructive criticism :3 <strong>


	4. Fujisaki Plays the Hero

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Disenchanted-<strong>

**Chapter four - Fujisaki Plays the Hero  
><strong>

"What are we going to do Rima?" Kusukusu asked me.

I didn't reply, but I was thinking the same. Fujisaki was still rattling the lock to see if it would open. After a couple of minutes I snorted and said,

"That's not gonna work."

Fujisaki looked at me and raised one eyebrow.  
>"And how would you suggest getting us out of here, Mashiro-san? Not to state the obvious, but your physique doesn't exactly suggest superior strength," he smirked.<p>

I chose to ignore his comment, partly because I wasn't sure what it meant.

"I'm going to call a servant," I replied and got my phone out. But when I tried to turn it on I saw the battery was dead.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Tch, tch, language Mashiro-san," teased Fujisaki. I hmphed in reply and went to the window, deciding to try and open it. However the latch was stuck fast and no matter how hard I tugged it wouldn't open.

Even Kusukusu's (pathetic) attempts did nothing. I scowled at the unforgiving window latch, but decided under no circumstances was I going to ask for Fujisaki's help.  
>For ages I obstinately pulled at the window. Pride would not let me give up, but my fingers were beginning to ache. I closed my eyes, sighed, and froze.<p>

Something warm had enveloped my hands. My eyes flew open and I looked to see Fujisaki's hands covering mine.

"Seriously," he said, "Just ask for help. Here, I'll do it."

I didn't say a word as he guided my hands and helped them pull up the latch. The sudden movement of his and my hands sent an electric shock up my arms. Quick as a flash I tore my hands away from his. He looked at me confusedly.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"I'm allergic to long-haired freaks." I replied simply. Inside, my head was spinning. What had just happened?  
>I was too scared to analyse it, so I let it go.<p>

Fujisaki rolled his eyes.

"Original, Mashiro-san."

Then I noticed Rhythm whispering in his ear. Fujisaki's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Oh no. You know what happened the last ti-" He was cut off by Rhythm's grin and the large pair of headphones that appeared round his neck.

"Character change!" whooped Rhythm. Purple-head's expression changed from one of horror to that of a cocky grin.  
>I internally gulped. Kusukusu giggled.<p>

As Fujisaki approached me I backed away. Further and further away until I hit the window sill.

"Get lost purple freak." I spat with as much venom as I could muster. But he simply smiled.

"Come on _Riiiiimaaaaa,_" he smirked gently, and approached me. I pulled a face at his sudden change of character; normal Fujisaki was hard to deal with, Fujisaki character-changed would be a nightmare.

Anticipating his movements, I tried to dodge his incoming grasp. And failed. I struggled and even kicked as he lifted me up like a little kid.

"Wow Rima, you must weigh hardly anything," he noted.

I scowled.

"I'm fifteen, not four! Put me down! And stop calling me Rima!" I complained.

"No can-do, _Rima,"_ he said, and almost hugging me, put one foot on the windowsill.

"No no no!" I lost my usual composure; heights were a weak point of mine.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you." soothed Fujisaki.

"Of course I'm worried, you crazy long-haired loon! You might drop me out of spite!" I yelled.

"But Rima, you know... I would never..." His voice was suspiciously indignant.  
>Wouldn't put it past you," I muttered, giving him a upwards-side-way glance.<p>

Then I had an idea. Surely Fujisaki wouldn't be able to remember my fake-crying technique, since it had been ages since I'd last used it. It would be sure to work on him this time...  
>I conjured up the tears and looked up at him beseechingly. To my annoyance, his bemused expression didn't waver once as he observed the rivulets of water running down my cheeks.<p>

"Sorry _Rima_, but that won't work on me."

"As if you could do any better." I muttered, the tears immediately stopping.  
>I looked up when he didn't reply.<p>

I watched as he rearranged his face into an expression that was as beseeching as mine had been a moment earlier. He widened his eyes ever-so-slightly and pooled them with emotion. I was momentarily stunned; his expression was so innocent it almost made my heart pound wildly and my breathing hitch.

...

Almost.

OK, so he could do better. Whatever.

"Er, you c-can s-stop now." I was surprised to find myself stuttering. This guy was good, and I was almost certainly freaked out. It was probably his eyes, I decided. They had a certain depth about them. Not to mention the lovely, warm amber colour...

Wait. I was getting a bit ahead of myself now. Calm down, Rima. Don't even go near those thoughts.  
>I took a mental breath and decided to break the awkward silence by doing something stupid like pulling Fujisaki's hair. Slyly I caught hold of a lock.<p>

Kusukusu, upon noticing, decided this was the time for her to take the moral high ground, and shouted urgently in my ear.

"Don't do that, it's mean!"

My ear ringing, I swatted at her angrily with one hand, while the other unconsciously yanked Fujisaki's hair. He yelped in pain and let go of me to pat his head gingerly. I was about to smile evilly when I remembered one tiny fact: Fujisaki had been standing on the windowsill and practically holding me out of it. Now that he had let go of me it meant one thing: I was gonna experience the uncomfortable sensation of once more falling out of a third-storey window.

In what seemed like a couple of minutes but was actually only a matter of seconds, I reached out for Kusukusu and mouthed 'Character transform'. She nodded and I closed my eyes and made the usual sign, whispering 'My own heart: Unlock' as I did so.

...

Nothing happened. I tried again, and nothing happened. I couldn't character. I held Kusukusu tight and shut my eyes. Great. I was definitely gonna hit the ground this time, unless...

As I had hoped, something grabbed me just seconds before my impact with the painfully solid ground.  
>My eyes still shut, I reached up and caught hold of a lock of hair, giving it a quick tug.<p>

"That hurts you know, Mashiro-san." A familiar voice made me take a quiet breath of relief.

"It's meant to," I replied, opening my eyes and hopping neatly out of his grasp as if nothing had happened. The headphones around Fujisaki's neck disappeared with a _pop _as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You seem to be making falling out of windows a habit, Mashiro." He sighed.

"You seem to be making catching me a habit too, _Fujisaki._" I smirked.

"I saw you tried to character-change," His tone switched to serious, "and it was almost as if some unknown force was preventing you."  
>"You sound like some sci-fi nerd," I said, trying to diffuse the awkwardness his obvious concern was causing me.<p>

He pointedly ignored me.

"This is weird," He continued, "I think we should tell the others."

"Yeah," I agreed; it was weird. I couldn't understand how suddenly, after all this time, I wasn't able to do a simple character-change. I felt a little silly, but no way was I gonna let Fujisaki know that.

I turned to Kusukusu, who had been quiet these last few minutes. I saw her having a heated conversation with Rhythm. When she saw me, she abruptly stopped.

"Kusukusu, do you have any idea why I couldn't character-change?" I asked her.

"Nope," She said frowning, "I don't Rima-tan. I just couldn't do it. It felt like there was a blank wall separating me from you and your power."

I straightened my hair out. All this out-of-character seriousness from Kusukusu and Fujisaki was unnerving me.  
>"You should tell the others." I said.<p>

Fujisaki nodded and strode quickly away. Kusukusu looked at me anxiously one more time, but I reassured her with a small smile. We turned to go.

As I walked away, I saw something swinging from the corner of my eye. I looked up at a tree that had long branches that stretched near to the classroom window where I had fallen out. From a hidden branch, I saw a pair of legs swinging. I frowned and backed up a few steps. Kusukusu floated on, oblivious.  
>Looking closer, I saw a figure sitting on the branch. They had short, ragged hair and pale features. I blinked, and they waved at me, almost tauntingly.<p>

It was Harada-san.

I looked at Kusukusu to see if she had noticed anything, but she was too busy trailing after Fujisaki. I glanced back at the tree; the figure was gone.

So I continued following after Fujisaki and Kusukusu, frowning all the while. Three things were bothering me: Why couldn't I character-change, did that strange transfer girl have something to do with the purple egg and me not being able to character-change, and if I kept on frowning like this, I would almost certainly have wrinkles by the time I was 20.

Why couldn't my life be normal?

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it! Please R and R if you can. All constructive criticism appreciated :)<strong>


	5. A New Kind of Sleepover

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Disenchanted-<strong>

**Chapter five - A New Kind of Sleepover**

"Nagi!"

"Hm?"

"Nagi!"

"Hm?"

"NAGI!"

"Yes, Yaya-chan?"

"Yayawantstogotoyourhousefora sleepover!"

"Um, well, I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

"Pleasepleaseplease!Yayawantstoknowwhatyourhouse islikeandAmu-chigottogowithNade-tansowhycan'tIandR ima-tanwantstogotoo!"

I looked up, raising one eyebrow at Yaya, who was jumping excitedly around Fujisaki. She had been harassing him for the last half hour, as we cleared up after our latest Guardian meeting.  
>It had been pretty dull, and I had told everyone about the purple egg <em>again.<em> For some reason I withheld the bit about seeing Harada Momo in the tree. I wasn't entirely sure if that had been real or just my imagination playing tricks on me.

"No I don't want to go to Fujisaki's," I snorted, although secretly I was rather curious about his house. Amu had said when she went with Nadeshiko it had been very impressive. I just wanted to make my own judgement.

"Yes you do."  
>Yaya's voice was eerily calm and quiet as she turned round to stare at me. Her eyes were so intense I could practically see fire in them and I gulped.<p>

"On second thoughts..." I trailed off and Yaya turned back to Fujisaki.

"Sleepover! Sleepover!" chanted all the charas. "It's gonna be fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnn hehehe!" Kusukusu's voice was by far the loudest, and I smiled to myself.

"See! Of course she does! And Amu-chi too!" Yaya said, her voice returning to its usual bright, cheery tone.

"Yeah... I suppose so." Amu gave her best stubborn pout, but you could plainly see she thought it was a great idea.

"Um, well I'm not sure... Would you be comfortable with it? I'm not Nadeshiko you know. I mean, I'm not a girl."  
>At this point I snorted.<p>

_'I'm not a girl.' _Sure. Pull the other one, purple-head. It's got bells on.

Nobody seemed to have heard me.

"Fine that's settled then, nee Nagi?"

"Yeah." Fujisaki smiled at Yaya, who was evidently very excited at the prospect of sleeping over at Fujisaki's.

"Um, will Tadase be coming too?" Amu said, trying to hide her eagerness.

"NO! Girls only Amu-chi!" cried Yaya, and Amu cringed. Fujisaki looked slightly uneasy.

"But I'm a boy..." he said.

"Yaya knows, but you don't count. Tadase and Kukai aren't allowed!" Her voice became serious again and so Amu and Fujisaki quickly assured her that the boys wouldn't be present.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, the day was over. I trudged home wearily with Kusukusu, listening to her go on about how excited she was about Fujisaki's sleepover.<p>

"Kusukusu," I interrupted her, "Did you see someone in the tree yesterday?"

"Heh? What do you mean Rima-tan?"

"Yesterday. Just after Fujisaki had landed on the ground, and we saw that egg."  
>"No, I don't remember seeing anything like that Rima-tan."<p>

"Hm. OK." I still wasn't convinced it had been in my mind, however. I was pretty sure that Harada Momo had sat in that tree, though I didn't know how, or why.

Opening the front door, a wave of silence greeted me. That meant that only either Mama or Papa were home. Usually I would know if both were home from the loud arguing that wafted in from the sitting room.

"I'm home." Mama was at the table as I walked in. As usual, her face was lined with stress and tiredness. She nodded her head at me in greeting, and continued speaking on the phone. I went upstairs to my room and sorted out my bag. Kusukusu smiled at me and I returned it.

"Rima. Come downstairs please."

"Yes Mama." I sighed and went downstairs.

Mama's expression was weary. I wondered how long it had been since she or Papa had smiled. Even though a few years ago Amu had spoken up, they had soon reverted back to arguing. Mostly I ignored it.

"Mama I'm going for a sleepover tomorrow to my... _friend's_." I had decided to go with a direct approach, and see how it played out.

"Rima, when you see your father, tell him he can make his own dinner. I'm sick of doing everything for him and getting nothing in return!" Mama stood up and grabbed her coat.

"If you want something to eat there's food in the fridge," she said, walking out the door.

"Rima-tan." Kusukusu's voice made me realise my hands were clenched into fists.

I walked out of the door after Mama. When she got to the front door, I said,  
>"Mama. I'm going for a sleepover tomorrow."<p>

"Don't be silly Rima. Who will bring you? You know your father and I are busy working."

"I'll walk Mama. I'm fifteen, not eleven. I think it's time you realised that, instead of spending all your time arguing." Surprised myself by my unnaturally rebellious tone, I turned and ran up the stairs to my bedroom, locking the door behind me. Downstairs, I heard the front door slam shut.

"Well done Rima-tan!" Kusukusu giggled. I smiled genuinely at her, feeling suddenly lighter. I should try this rebelling stuff more often, I decided.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I packed a bag with some essentials before going to school. The house was empty as I left. Papa had come home late, but left again soon after when he realised that Mama was there. At least they hadn't spent most of the night arguing, I reflected.<br>Mama had gone to work early in the morning, so I decided to leave her a note. Kusukusu had read it over my shoulder.

"_-Mama (or Papa)  
>I have gone for a sleepover to my friend Nagihiko's. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry about me, I can look after myself. If you need something ring my phone.<em>  
><em>-Rima<em>"

I only hoped they trusted me enough not to haul me back home again as soon as they read the note.

"Sleepover! Sleepover! Sleepover! Hehe!" Kusukusu had been chanting it all morning.

"We can't wait either!" came another familiar voice.

"Ran!" I turned round to see Amu, Ran, Su and Miki hurrying to join me.

"Hello Rima-chan!" Amu's face was flushed as she bent down for some air.

"You are not fit." I deadpanned, and she flushed even more.

"Says you, Rima the hypocrite! You can't even run down the road without hyperventilating!"

"Hm." I replied, but secretly smiled.

"Yaya loves running!" Came another high-pitched voice and we were joined by Yaya, who jumped on Amu's back. Pepe and Kusukusu high-fived and all the charas did bala-balance. Kusukusu looked eagerly at me but I shook my head. She pouted, disappointed.

"NAGI HURRY UP!" bellowed Yaya, right in my ear. I cringed, half at the loudness of her voice, and half at the thought of Fujisaki tagging along. I felt like a walking schoolbus.

Fujisaki took long strides and caught up with us in no time. I caught myself looking jealousy at his long legs and wondering how much easier it would for me to do simple things like running if mine were that length.

I wasn't the only one that caught me looking; Amu did too.

"Why are you staring at Nagi's legs Rima?" she asked loudly. Kusukusu sniggered and I scowled.

"I'm not." I replied stoutly.

"Yes you are," said Amu, "hehehehe."

"What was with that weird laugh?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing~!" she laughed it off.

Fujisaki and Yaya had been watching our exchange with amusement. I reminded myself to punch his smug face later.  
>He must have read my expression because he said as we walked into school,<p>

"Make sure you can reach whatever part of me you're planning to hit!"

I stomped off to class.

* * *

><p>The end of the day came quickly. I was somewhat looking forward to Fujisaki's sleepover, especially as it meant I could snoop around 'his' house.<p>

"Rima! Let's go!" Yaya dragged me down the pavement, after Amu and Fujisaki. Amu had boasted she already knew the way to Fujisaki's house because she had been before. Her and Fujisaki were turning down lots of roads and I was fast becoming exhausted.

A few minutes later we stopped in front of a giant house. I momentarily gaped at the sheer size of it.

"Hey, Nagi, that was the first time I saw you!" Amu said, pointing at the roof at the entrance of Fujisaki's house.

"Haha I remember that Amu-chan. Do you still have tha-"

"So sorry." I said sweetly, stepping over Fujisaki's legs. He had been annoying me with all his 'sweet memories' talking with Amu, so I decided to trip him up. Stupid purple-head.

Ignoring everyone else, I walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Hello?" The gates swung open and a kindly looking old lady answered.

I smiled and replied. "It's Fujisaki's friends."

"Oh my, what a pretty child! You must be Master Nagihiko's girlfriend?"  
>I gaped at her in reply. Fujisaki hurriedly came and stood next to me.<p>

"It's me, Nagihiko, and my friends. Please let us in Baaya-san." His face was flushed.

"Ah Master Nagihiko. Of course, of course!" The look on her face was sly as she beckoned us in.  
>I scowled at Fujisaki who grinned sheepishly in reply. We followed her in. Kusukusu and Rythmn chatted excitedly with the other charas and exclaimed at the hugeness of Fujisaki's mansion.<p>

The big screen door slid open as we approached, and a beautiful woman stood there. She had long purple hair tied up in a loose bun and and an elegant air.

"Mother." Fujisaki kissed his mother on the cheek. I scowled; trust him to have such a beautiful mother. She had the same elegant waltz-y air as purple-head.  
>His mother smiled at us.<p>

"Welcome Amu-chan," she said. Amu blushed and looked down. I smiled; it seemed her 'cool 'n' spicy' attitude was nowhere to be found at a time like this.

"And you must be Yaya-chan." She came to Yaya and smiled at her. Yaya grinned back.

"And Rima-chan. Such a pretty girl, Nagihiko has told me so much about you. You must be his favourite." She said it so matter-of-fact I just stared at her dumbly.

"Mother!" For the second time in a matter of minutes Fujisaki's face was flushed beet red.

"Well let's go inside." Fujisaki's mother ignored purple-head's splutterings and led us inside. Despite what she had said, I liked this lady.

* * *

><p>Baaya-san served us a delicious dinner that evening. I didn't make it too obvious that I liked it, although Kusukusu did. She kept stealing bits off my plate until I flicked at her to stop.<br>We had spent the afternoon playing board games. I had to admit it was quite fun, but I didn't want Fujisaki to know that.

After dinner, it was quite late. Everybody got undressed and then sat around chatting. Kusukusu and the other charas amused us with a pantomime which involved lots of bala-balance and playing practical jokes on Kiseki. It was nice to be able to laugh freely with friends; the atmosphere at Fujisaki's house was a lot different than at mine.  
>I needed the toilet, so Baaya-san showed me the way. When I was coming back, I passed through the living room. On a dresser, there was a picture. It was of a tall man with long flowing indigo hair... Fujisaki? No. This man was too old. It looked like it must be Fujisaki's father.<p>

I studied it closer. The man had an expressionless face and cold eyes. He looked almost exactly like Fujisaki, although not at all as friendly.

I put the picture down, and resolved to ask Fujisaki about his father another time.

Half an hour later, everyone was tired. The charas had all retired for the night, so we decided we would too. Yaya took forever to get ready, because she was excited about 'finally sleeping at Nagi's house!'. Amu drifted off almost immediately, then Yaya, and Fujisaki. I was still awake for a long time, thinking about Fujisaki's father, and how he never once mentioned him during the time I had known him. It seemed I wasn't the only one with a dysfunctional family...

I was _finally _nodding off, when I realised I needed the toilet. Sighing, I got up, careful not to wake anyway, and walked quietly to the toilet. Now I was not usually someone to be scared of the dark, but Fujisaki's house was h-u-g-e, and every corridor I turned down as I tried to find the toilet seemed to hold a dark, foreboding feeling. Luckily, I found the toilet, and was soon nearly back to Fujisaki's room.

Suddenly, there was a chilly feeling around my neck. I turned around slowly, my eyes wide.

Nothing.

Uneasily, I continued to walk. Again, the feeling was there. I was nearly at the room's door, so hurriedly I opened it and slipped in. The sudden creaking of the door as it slid shut scared me and I darted back to my bed. Unfortunately, I had forgotten that there were other people sleeping there, and so unluckily tripped over someone in the dark.

It was sudden but somehow I managed to propel myself so that I landed not-quite-on-top of the person with either hand outstretched on the floor. My position was such that I was literally holding myself up above them. They were pinned in between my arms and legs, and it was quite uncomfortable.

"Well this is awkward..." I muttered to myself. Somehow I always seemed to find myself in awkward situations these days.

I hoped it was either Amu or Yaya. If not then... I would be feeling a lot worse.

Luckily, the moon had come out from behind a cloud, and filled the room with a silvery glow.

Unluckily, it became clear to me that the person beneath me, was indeed, _Fujisaki._

That stupid aubergine-head, I thought, even though I knew it wasn't his fault. His long hair was fanned out across the pillow and he looked very peaceful as he slept, apart from a little crease in between his eyebrows.

He must be dreaming, I decided. I wondered what his dreams were about? Was I in them? The moonlight came stronger than before and streaked over Fujisaki's hair, so that he looked almost deity-like, and even I had to admit... _Almost_... beautiful.

Wait. Rima, go back to your normal, sane self, I instructed myself.

"Fujisaki is a girl, a girl, a girl, a girl," I chanted to myself quietly. I had to get myself out of this uncomfortable situation fast, I concluded.

I was about to try to push myself up and off the floor with the little amount of strength I have, when Fujisaki decided to turn from his side on to his back.

"No!" I cursed silently, seeing the inevitable outcome. But it was too late. The sudden movement of Fujisaki turning hit my hand and knocked me off-balance. I dropped down, and just mananged to balance my hands once more. My face had also nearly collided with Fujisaki's, but thankfully I had avoided a nasty impact by moving my head an inch back.

It took me a while, however, to realise things weren't all OK. One part of me had collided with Fujisaki, and that was my lips.  
>...<p>

...

...

With his, to be precise.

I was so shocked, I coudn't move. For several seconds, my mouth was pressed against his. And it wasn't even like anything I had ever imagined either. In my head, kissing was tedious and unnecessary. There were too many things you had to worry about, like trying to avoid contact with each other's heads.

Fujisaki's lips were warm, and strange enough, they seemed to fit mine perfectly. I was still frozen, until the still asleep Fujisaki opened his mouth slightly. Then I started to panic as a flood of warm air hit my mouth. I was panicking because it didn't feel as bad as it was supposed to, and because I didn't feel as repulsed as I had ever imagined either.

Finally I tore my mouth away from his. What seemed like several minutes, had probably only been about one. And then I did the one thing I had been trying to do from the moment my mouth touched his.

I screamed. Screamed because I had just kissed _Fujisaki, _who was a _girl._ Screamed because that had been my very _first _kiss. Screamed, because at the end of the day...

I had kissed a girl. And I had liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! And that the writing wasn't too clunky...<br>**


	6. The Art of Confusion

**Once more,** **enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Disenchanted-<strong>

**Chapter six - The Art of Confusion**

It only took a flash for me to realise screaming hadn't exactly been the smartest thing to do. I only had a second to land unceremoniously on my butt before the lights were switched on. Blinking to get used to the sudden brightness, I registered Amu stepping over towards me.

"Rima, what happened?" she said in an urgent tone, and I saw that she had been the one to switch the lights on.

"Um... I... tripped over." I said, my mind still whirring. Amu looked at me strangely but helped me up anyway.

"Your face is all red."

I felt the (now very noticeably felt) flush deepen in reply to Amu's abrupt comment. She gave me another look; this time with one raised eyebrow. I felt alarm bells go off in my head, and decided I couldn't let anyone find out about the kiss, otherwise... who knew the teasing I'd be subject to? I'd never be able to face that stupid purplehead with my head held high ever again!

I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"I'm fine. Just a little dazed from the sudden fall." It seemed to do the trick. Amu smiled and the confusion lifted from her eyes; I'd always been good at acting.

"Rima? Amu? What's going on?" Fujisaki said in a sleepy tone. He looked at us blearily, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing much. Rima just tripped over," Amu replied.  
>Fujisaki looked at me concernedly, but after catching his eye, I looked away. I was afraid that if I looked at him and was forced to relive the recent (<em>horrible Rima, horrible!<em>) experience I would turn beet red and raise even more questions.

Suddenly, the screen door was (almost literally) torn open by Baaya-san with no visible force.  
>Fujisaki suddenly became very much wide awake.<p>

"The mistress would like to know if everything is alright," she said, and looked at Fujisaki expectantly.

"Everything is in order. Thank you Baaya-san, we will be returning to sleep now," he replied in a professional tone. Baaya-san smiled and closed the screen door.

"I think it's best we go back to sleep now," continued Fujisaki, and then chuckled as he saw that Yaya was still asleep, her mouth hanging open.

I nodded tiredly and climbed back into my bed. I still couldn't register all the thoughts going round in my head: Why had I reacted so strongly? Did he know? Would it mean anything if he did?  
>My only answer was to pull the covers up over my head and curl up into a little ball. I distantly heard the others settling down, and someone turned the lights off.<p>

"Rima, are you sure you're alright? You didn't hurt yourself?" came the whispered tones of Amu.

"No, Amu, I'm fine thanks." I answered.

"OK." I smiled at her concern, and then, tried to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up feeling as if I hadn't slept at all. In contrast, Amu, Yaya and even Fujisaki had that fresh-faced look only a good night's sleep could achieve. Standing in front of the en suite bathroom mirror, I observed the heavy dark circles underneath my eyes, and my usually, artfully arranged waves of hair now resembling more of an extreme case of bedhead.<p>

"RIMA-TAN? HAVE YOU FINISHED USING THE BATHROOM? YAYA NEEDS TO GO TOILET!"

Yaya's foghorn-like voice made my ears ring. I sighed and opening the bathroom door, was nearly knocked off my feet by the oncoming whirlwind that was Yaya.

"Thank you Rima-tan!" she called before slamming the door. I sighed even longer than before, conscious of the door-slam ringing in my sleep-deprived mind.

"Rima? Do you want breakfast?" Fujisaki scared me by placing a hand on my shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden contact, but quickly put it down to a lack of sleep affecting my nerves.

"Um, yeah." I replied, avoiding looking at his face. I was still painfully aware of the events of last night, and even though it might have not have seemed such a big deal to some, it was to me. There was the shame that I had lost my first kiss to _him, _of all people, it hadn't been of my own free will, and the fact that he _didn't _even know.  
>I thought the last part was the most annoying for me, because at least, if he had known I would have been able to rant and clearly show my outrage. As it was, all I could do was complain of a sleepless night.<p>

Half an hour later, the charas awoke. It was common for them to sleep in late, and it didn't bother us, as long as we knew where their eggs were - and whether they were safe. There'd been too many cases in the past of our charas being taken by Easter whilst asleep in their eggs.  
>As well as somehow not have being woken by the events of the night before, Kusukusu didn't seem to notice I was a little out of it, or if she had, she didn't mention anything. After breakfast, Fujisaki invited us to take part in a traditional dance with him. I didn't fancy any more awkward contact with that <em>boy-girl<em>, or whatever you called him (to be honest, I was a little confused at this point).

So, I made the excuse that I had a migraine in order to go home. Amu looked at me queerly; she knew I wasn't one to suffer from bad headaches or anything like that. As I got ready to leave, Fujisaki came into the room.

"Rima, I hope you had a nice time," he said gently. Something squirmed in my chest at the way he said my name so casually, and I scowled.

"Please don't call me Rima, _Fujisaki, _it's impolite. Firstly, you should always use a honourific, and secondly, I have never said you can call me by my first name at all!"  
>I hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but it did the trick. Fujisaki turned away and said in a hurt manner,<p>

"I don't know what's wrong with you Mashiro-san. One minute you're being fine, and the next you go all moody and snap at me." I felt a little guilty, but didn't say anything, and pretty soon, he left the room.

Soon after, I went, escorted out by Baaya-san. I waved goodbye to Yaya and Amu, but was blanked by Fujisaki. All in all, it seemed a rather abrupt and cold ending to a sleepover that had started out nice enough, and I had the distinct feeling it was mostly down to me.

Even Kusukusu was in a dejected state as we walked home and all of that evening she spent most of her time just staring morosely at the wall. When I asked her what was wrong, she replied,

"I'm not sure really. I just feel sort of confused and indecisive, Rima-tan, but I don't know why."  
>I wondered if it was anything to do with my current almost turbulent emotions.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A short chapter I know, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please R &amp; R if you think there's anything that needs to be improved, as I know there were some clunky bits :)<br>**


	7. Resistances and Revelations

**-Disenchanted-**

**Chapter seven - Resistances and Revelations**

It was Monday again.

I groaned.  
>Monday meant school, and school meant having to face the troublesome being that was Fujisaki Nagihiko. I couldn't face it; for the first time in my life, I would be in a situation too embarrassing for me to be comfortable in. It would involve goodness knows how many days of Fujisaki smirking at me (it didn't matter if he didn't know about what had happened!) and that new girl Harada staring at me and... and then I realised.<p>

I wasn't any old socially awkward teenage girl: I was Mashiro Rima. _The _Mashiro Rima. The one who had tons of fanboys milling around me - who would do anything for me - and a reputation that intimidated even teachers.  
>I may have been vertically challenged, but I certainly wasn't socially challenged. I could handle one purple-headed freak and a weird gothgirl who sat in trees and then disappeared.<p>

So, with my new-found confidence, I positively leapt out of bed. Well not _leapt_ exactly, I still had my Ice Queen reputation to uphold after all.

* * *

><p>Kusukusu certainly noticed the sudden change in my attitude.<p>

"Rima, you've cheered up!" she smiled excitedly as I climbed down the stairs to have breakfast.

"Yeah." I smiled back. In the kitchen, Mama was sitting at the table, reading the paper.

"Morning Mama," I said quietly, and she nodded her head in reply. I tried to look on the bright side; at least Papa wasn't there to argue with Mama. He had left for work very early, evidently trying to avoid a confrontation with Mama. They were going through one of their 'forget-civil-let's-just-argue' phases.

During breakfast, I sat quietly and read a gag manga. Kusukusu read over my shoulder, and her occasional bursts of laughter sent warm air rushing down my neck. Mama saw me shiver every time it happened, and raising her eyebrows at me, gave me something she hadn't in a long time: a smile. It was brief, but it changed her face completely. And when I smiled back, Kusukusu bounced around in delight.

* * *

><p>On the way to school, Kusukusu whispered in my ear:<br>"Rima! I feel really strong, hehe! You must be in a really good mood!"

"I am," I replied, and even as I walked, the sky seemed brighter and the sunlight stronger. The good mood continued until I met Amu at the gate, and gave her a ginormous smile. The expression on her face was priceless and made me chuckle loudly.

"I see someone's in a good mood," Fujisaki's calm voice cut through my laughter. I made no response on the outside, but inside my stomach was churning. Hmn. It seemed Ice Queen Rima's iron defenses weren't entirely back yet. I hoped it was something temporary, or things could quickly become awkward.

I avoided looking at Fujisaki, and thankfully I was helped by Yaya's arrival. Behind her, Kukai walked hand-in-hand with someone very unmistakable; Hoshina Utau. Amu's eyes were the size of plates as she took in the softly smiling blonde girl, to whom Kukai was grinning like a loon.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" I didn't think Amu could get any more astonished. As far as I could remember, Amu hadn't been in contact with her 'frenemy' for a few months. There'd been a sort of cold tension between them because Amu wouldn't admit she liked Ikuto and it was annoying Utau. Apparently she'd once had some sort of brother complex and now, although she was over it, it irritated her to see him still chasing after the one girl who wouldn't give him the light of day.

"What's the matter Amu? I see it's perfectly fine for you to string my brother along, but me dating Kukai is obviously crossing some invisible line." Utau had a smirk on her face, and it was difficult to tell if she was teasing or being serious.

"Nooooo," Amu giggled nervously, "I'm fine with it. In fact, I think you make a good couple, Utau. It was just..." She hesitated. "You haven't seen Ikuto recently, have you?" Her face was slightly concerned.

"Not since last Monday," Utau replied, her forehead creased. "It's just like him to disappear off though."  
>"Why? Has something happened between you?" She added sharply.<p>

"Nope." Amu popped the 'p'. Utau glanced at her and then noticing the time, pecked Kukai on the cheek.

"I've got to go, Kukai. There's a huge concert coming up... and you know. See you later. You too Amu." She nodded her head at us and then swayed off. I briefly saw the jingle of the two chara eggs attached to her belt; it seemed Utau still hadn't figured out what her true self was. But then again, neither had any of us.

* * *

><p>Class flew by. Thankfully, today was one of those rare days that I didn't have any lessons with Fujisaki. At lunchtime, me and Kusukusu settled down to eat our lunch opposite Amu. Pretty soon, Yaya joined us, sitting next to Amu, and then Kukai. I was left to sit next to all the charas but I didn't mind; it was fun to listen to their conversations.<p>

"And I say that this is better than bala-balance!" Pepe's tone was firm as she argued her case against which gag manga trick was best; the old favourite: bala-balance, or a brand new trend: 'high-fiving people's faces'. I thought bala-balance was the best, o_bviously, _but a lot were in favour of the new gag. That included Pepe, Ran and Daichi. They were currently debating with Kusukusu and Miki, who were contenders for bala-balance. Su had decided to remain neutral, and Kiseki and _that chara_'s opinions were unknown.

"Pepe, you... you traitor!" cried Kusukusu melodramatically. Her large brown eyes wobbled reproachfully.

"I can't believe you would cross to... _that side._"

"Here here!" agreed Miki. They were saved from making further accusations by the arrival of Kiseki, closely followed by _that chara_.

That meant... Tadase and Fujisaki wouldn't be far behind. Sure enough, Tadase sat down on one side of me, and Fujisaki sat on the other. He perched right on the end of the bench, as far away from me as he could. It looked pretty odd, and even though I was supposed to be glad I wasn't in close proximity with him, it still hurt. I hoped it wouldn't be like this forever, or pretty soon Amu and the others would catch on that things between us were more tense than usual.

"Rhythm! What gag do you support?" demanded Kusukusu, sidling up to a bemused Rhythm.

"Bala-balance of course!" he winked at her and she blushed. I rolled my eyes. Trust Kusukusu. She was easily taken in by anyone's charms. The charas continued their debate, and things became even more demented when Kiseki announced he was to be the chair of the debate, even though he'd never even been there at the proceedings - and so a verbal battle ensued. All the guardians giggled, and even I cracked a small smile.

* * *

><p>Outside the sun was shining, its rays penetrating the thin spring uniform we wore. I smiled contentedly on the grass, occasionally glancing at Kusukusu sunbathing with the other charas. The boys were playing football on the pitch, and Yaya had gone to talk to a teacher. It was just me and Amu, who kept shooting me weird looks. Finally, she crawled up to me.<p>

"Rima?"

"Uh-huh?" I replied lazily. One of my arms was draped over my face and I could only make out the shadow of Amu above me.

"I have to ask you something." Her tone was quiet, and I looked up curiously.

"Um... I'm not sure how to phrase this..." she mumbled, "DoyoulikeNagi?" It came out so suddenly I sat bolt upright.

"Of course not!" I spluttered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the charas had also stopped sunbathing and were looking at me questioningly. Great. A midget audience.

"Well, it was just... I noticed a weird atmosphere between you two and I was wondering if maybe you'd confessed and Nagi had... turned you down?" The last part came out as a squeak, and my blood pressure rose.  
>As if I'd be rejected by that purple-headed freak! Who wasn't even a boy!<p>

"Listen Amu, Fujisaki is not even a boy!" I snapped, deciding to not directly address her question. I hadn't meant to reveal my suspicion about Fujisaki's gender either, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

For a minute, Amu's face was puzzled, and then she broke out into peals of laughter, along with the charas. I glared and said defensively,

"It's true! Have you not seen _her _long hair, and the way _she _acts, and-"

"Oh I see where this is coming from," interrupted Amu, a very uncharacteristic smirk on her face, "You like Nagi and just don't want to admit it."

"NO!" I practically yelled. The noise of the boys playing football suddenly stopped and I looked over to see them staring at me. My face grew hot.

"I do not like Fujisaki!" I hissed back at Amu. She grinned; she was enjoying this; stupid idiot. I bet she thought it was a chance to see Ice Queen Rima lose her cool for once.

"And by the way, I don't know why you're lecturing me. I'm not the one who can't make her mind up whether she likes Emo Catguy or Mr. Pretty-In-Pink." I bit back triumphantly.

Now Amu's face was reddening to match my own, and the boys and the charas were still watching us.  
>"This isn't about me. Why won't you just admit you like Nagi? And where did this ridiculous thing about Nagi being a girl come from?" She challenged me once more.<p>

"I don't like him! And it's true, it's true, it's true!" I was close to stamping my feet in despair. Suddenly, Amu stood up and clasped hold of my wrist, yanking me upwards.

"What are you doing?" I insisted, dragging in my heels. But my reluctance was no match for Amu's determination. She dragged me over to the playing field and right up to Fujisaki, who stood there, confused.

"Look at him closely and tell me he's not a girl." she instructed and practically flung me on to him. I looked up red as a beetroot into his wide eyes. There was no way I could admit defeat, though by now I was starting to doubt my own theory. It would be impossible for me, however, to admit this to Amu, because then she'd surely force me to say I liked Fujisaki. And that would be too much of a triumphant for him.

So I just stumbled back and bleated again desperately,

"Fujisaki must be a girl!"

Amu rolled her eyes.  
>"If that's not going to convince you, well then maybe this will," and now she turned to Fujisaki. "Nagi, I'm terribly sorry."<p>

And with that, quick as a flash she had unbuttoned the whole of his shirt and pulled it open to reveal a chest.

A bare chest.

A boy's chest.

Fujisaki's face was bright red as he spluttered,

"Amu! Wh-what was that for?"

"I'm sorry," Amu said apologetically to him and then to the rest of the open-mouthed boys. I had yet to see the charas' reactions.

"Now will you believe me," she addressed me matter-of-fact, "_and_ _admit you like_ _Nagihiko._" The last part was said in a whisper, close to my ear. I stared at her, and then at Fujisaki, whose expression must have matched my own. We were both speechless, he beginning to rebutton his shirt while I stood there, hands clenched.

I felt like such a fool. Now I knew Fujisaki was definitely a boy, I wondered how I could have ever been so stupid as to think he was a girl. Maybe Amu was right, and I was just in deep denial that I could, possibly, like Fujisaki. Maybe liking Fujisaki wouldn't be so bad. But then I just kept picturing him smirking evilly in my mind and announcing he had some sort of hold over me because I liked him. And that thought was too scary to comprehend.

So I did the thing I was best at. I ran back to the grassy patch at the side of the playing field, grabbed a very surprised Kusukusu and fled round the side of the school, my heart pounding.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do the usual and review your thoughts! <strong>


	8. Unwanted Attention

**-Disenchanted-**

**Chapter eight - Unwanted Attention  
><strong>

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Steady breathing was the only way to truly calm yourself. With each breath I took, my mind became sharper. When I opened my eyes, I concentrated on stretching on my legs out until I was in a more comfortable position against the concrete wall. My back ached where I had thrown myself against the side of the school building after running from Amu and the others.

"Rima?" Kusukusu's timid voice startled me. I seemed to have forgotten I had grabbed her before making my swift exit and she was now clenched and probably squashed in my fist.

"Oh, sorry!" My voice was suspiciously steady as I released Kusukusu. She breathed deeply, straightened her clown hat, and looked at me, clearly concerned. My expression stayed blank, and I looked away.  
>I didn't have the patience to be interrogated, accused, lectured, or whatever else Kusukusu was planning to do with a look that serious on her face.<p>

"Rima?" she tried again, "Are you OK?"

I sighed and nodded. Kusukusu said nothing but, in an uncharacteristically quiet way she took my index finger in her tiny hand and squeezed it.  
>For some strange reason, I laughed. Not because I thought it was a silly action of Kusukusu's. but because I was making such a big deal out of something that Kusukusu was forced to act out of character.<p>

It was time to sort out my priorities.

I liked planning; it gave me a feeling of being in control, and helped me to break down problems I was facing into smaller, more solvable parts.

OK, so these were the events: I thought Fujisaki was a girl. I kissed him. I lied to Amu. She embarrassed me and Fujisaki. She figured out I liked him. I ran away.

Why did everything end in me running away? It was time to change that. I could face this; it was time for Ice Queen Rima to rightfully reclaim her throne.  
>I took a deep breath, and stood up, my back still against the wall. I stretched out until my joints popped, reveling in the feeling.<p>

Although we hadn't exactly confided in each other, Kusukusu knew I was OK now and her response was to do a somersault of relief.

Together we went round the side of the school building. I was aiming to find Amu, but not Fujisaki. I would deal with him later.

Unfortunately it wasn't Amu I found, but the transfer student with the ragged hair. She was kneeling underneath the tree, clutching her hair as I walked past. I slowed my pace as I walked by, curious to see what she was doing. She must have heard my approaching, because she wheeled round and glared at me.

I glared back. I wasn't about to be intimidated by this weird girl with her jagged hair even if her grey eyes _were _daunting.  
>Suddenly, she stood up, and like a cat she sprang forward and grabbed something just behind my ear. It was so fast I felt a brief rush of air after her hand had gone. At first I thought it was my hair she had grabbed, but then when I felt nothing I looked over to see her grinning like a mad thing.<p>

In her hand, tightly clutched, was a small doll-shaped thing with a clown hat. It struggled, and then emitted a tiny squeak.

"Rima!"

I realised it was Kusukusu that the girl held. I frowned, and said - in the most annoyed tone I could muster,

"What do you think you're doing?"

"It always comes downs to these _things_..." she hissed quietly, apparently not having heard me. My eyebrows raised at her menacing tone.

"I'm not sure what grudge you have against charas, but can you please let Kusukusu go." My voice was monotone; to my surprise she released Kusukusu without any hesitation, making me wonder why she'd bother to grab her in the first place.

Kusukusu quickly flew to my side, where I checked her over, and satisfied she was OK, instructed her in no uncertain terms was she to go near that psycho chara-snatcher again.  
>The girl - her name had come to me a few moments ago: Harada Momo - was still glaring at us with hateful eyes.<p>

Then, she opened her hand wide, and just above her palm, a chara egg appeared.

My eyes widened as I took in the unusual appearance of the egg. Instead of the usual chara eggs - which came in several different colours and were covered by pictures relating to the owner's true self - this egg was completely grey and had profusely glowing purple edges.

I blinked, surprised, and Harada grinned at my confusion. I had seen an egg like this before, only a few days ago, and I wanted to get Tadase and see what he made of it. It could be a threat from Easter.

"What is-" I began, but Kusukusu interrupted me.

"Rima!" I looked in horror at my side and saw Kusukusu slowly sinking to the floor, like a stone leaf. "I can't move!" she continued.

I looked back at Harada. Her grin was manic now, and the egg was glowing more than ever.

I decided I had to see what was wrong with Kusukusu so I tried to bend down. My legs wouldn't move.  
>"Wh..what?!" I yelped in confusion. Harada started laughing and the light from the egg was so bright it hurt my eyes.<p>

"Don't you remember?" Harada's voice was low.

"Remember what?" I asked, confused. It wasn't the time for bringing up weird memories. I had to free my legs and then help Kusukusu.

"_Don't you remember?" _Harada hissed once more, her voice rising angrily. Her eyes glinted with malice and I swallowed nervously. This girl was weird in the head. I needed to get out of this situation fast, before she and her egg wrecked havoc.

"Kusukusu," I whispered, "On the count of three we character transform, OK?"  
>Kusukusu's reply was a hasty nod, and I opened my palm wide.<p>

_"O__ne..."_

Harada's frown deepened.

_"Two..."_

Slowly she got to her feet and a nervousness settled in my stomach as I realised she was coming at me with a scary grin. And a large, grey, ominously glowing egg. Where was Amu when you needed her?!

_"Three."_

I said the words which would hopefully transform me and Kusukusu into something which could defend ourselves against this lunatic. But nothing happened. I was painfully reminded of a previous situation which had involved failure to transform, and then a fall from a high window. I hope it didn't come to that this time.

Harada came right up to my face and then caught hold of a lock of my hair. And yanked, hard.

"OW!" I yelled, and she started giggling. Angrily, I swiped at her, and she dodged neatly.

"Sorry Sleeping Beauty. But since you can't remember, I'll have to do a lil' reminding." She lifted the grey egg to my face and her nonsensical words seemed to rattle in my head as everything became rather hazy. I could feel myself swaying...and so was Kusukusu... And Harada was grinning_. No. __Laughing _manically...and suddenly, my head was clear.

I couldn't see anything; only hear this odd voice which echoed in my head:  
>"You can't have Rapunzel, because I can't have Ryu, and so then we'll be equals. And you can't have the clown, because that wouldn't be fair, <em>would it?<em>"

Harada's voice kept echoing, until a stronger one interrupted it.

"Leave Rima alone!" Amu was here, and I was struggling towards her voice. Gradually the haze cleared and there was Amu, holding my hand, and Kusukusu in the other. Harada was nowhere to be seen.

"Harada... Did you see?..." My voice trailed off as Amu shook her head. "But you... talked... leave me alone..."

"Um, Rima, I think you need to lie down. You've had way too much excitement today. I'll get Nagi to take you home." There was a playful hint in her voice which I caught, but didn't quite register. For now, I was a bit too caught up in making sure Kusukusu was alright and making sense of Harada's strange words.

"Kusukusu?"

"I'm fine!" Kusukusu smiled playfully, and cartwheeled out of my palm. It was strange; I'd hardly felt her there at all. Then she removed herself from my motioning hand, which was also weird. But I was too relieved that Harada hadn't taken her, because then what would I have done?

"Amu." My voice was steadier now, as Amu began to turn away.

"Did you see Harada Momo... that new girl in our class? She was here a second ago."

"Will you stop talking about that Harada girl! I haven't seen her anywhere!" Amu said impatiently, and then, as a familiar figure appeared, she turned and said to them,

"Can you take Rima home please?"  
>"Of course, Amu-chan, leave it with me," was the reply and to my horror, I realised it was the last person I wanted to see: Fujisaki.<p>

"Hahahaha..." I chuckled nervously, avoiding eye contact with him. Instead, I glared at Amu, who winked and then, slowly backed away til she was out of sight.

"Come on then, let's take you home Rima-chan," Fujisaki said. I was so happy that someone was finally acting normal, that I jumped up and hung on like superglue to his wrist. He blinked at me nervously.

"I'm sooo glad you're not acting weird!" I giggled. And I was. First, Harada had turned up like a maniac, then Amu was acting shifty and having selective memory loss, and now, Kusukusu was a little off. At least Fujisaki was his normal annoying self.

"I think you're the one whose acting weird, Rima-chan," said Fujisaki firmly, "You need to go home and rest up."

Kusukusu nodded her head in agreement,

"I think that is also necessary," she said in a weird formal tone, but before I could quiz her, Rhythm popped out from behind Fujisaki.

"Oh great," I muttered. If there was anyone to remind me about the embarrassing situation I was in concerning Fujisaki, it was him.

"Hey Nagi! Need help?" he called.

"Not really..." Fujisaki's tone was uneasy, and he had good reason to be, because one second later - and with a familiar _pop - _Fujisaki's signature headphones appeared. And then a manic grin slid onto his face in place of the uneasy expression he'd held only moments before.

Then, he scooped me up with minimal effort, and held me, bridal-style. This seemed like a very familiar position, and one I really wasn't comfortable with. My face had began to heat up and those damn palpitations returned. I began to squirm.

"Lemme down!" I yelled, but Fujisaki's only reaction was to hoist me over his back so he was giving me a piggy-back. I was forced to hold on so that I didn't slid off and land in a painful heap on the floor.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way," Fujisaki's smooth voice was infuriating, and so was the smug chara currently smirking at me from above Fujisaki's head. Hah. He was just scared I was gonna squash him, which I would've done if he was in reach.

And so it was; Fujisaki carried me home over his shoulder, insisted on escorting me upstairs, and then zoomed off (still in his cocky mood) before I could pummel him with what little strength I had left.

I found Amu had been right about me needing a good rest, and I soon settled down in my bed. Mama and Papa were both at work, and so I would have the house to myself. Kusukusu was still acting odd, so I decided she needed a rest too, and so was very insistent in making her lie down in her egg.

It wasn't long before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Dee-dee-dee-dee. Dee-dee-dee-dee.<em>

The loud ringing of my mobile phone jolted me from my sleep, in which I had been having a dream where a giant Kusukusu had joined forces with Harada and then banned me from Seiyo High - whereby Tadase offered to tutor me in Economics. Weird.

It took me a moment to gather my senses and pick up the mobile. The caller ID said Amu.

"Hello?" I said dazed, and Amu's urgent voice came straight back.

"Hi Rima, can you come over quickly please? It's important."

"Sure... what's happened?" I was curious as to why Amu's tone was so insistent.

"It's Ikuto," I heard her swallow nervously, "He's disappeared."

I wondered why she was so worried; Ikuto often disappeared for days on end and she'd never minded before. I said this to her.

"No Rima, this is different. I found Yoru on my windowsill when I got home, and he said that Ikuto had been tricked into thinking Utau was being held by Easter, and that they went to investigate, but some scientists ambushed them and Yoru blacked out. Next thing he knew he was floating over the city and decided to come to my house for help. That's why I need you Rima!"

Amu was gasping after her tremendously long speech, and I said that I would be there as soon as possible. Then I hung up and climbed swiftly out of bed. And sighed.

It looked like we would be visiting Easter once more: for the first time in four years.


	9. The Easter Break-In

**-Disenchanted-**

**Chapter nine - The Easter Break-in **

As quick as I could, I grabbed my jacket and went out the door. I was half way to the gate before I realised I'd forgotten Kusukusu, but I was relieved to see upon looking back that she was following me at a slow pace.

"Hurry up!" I chided her, as I was anxious to get to Amu's house and find out just exactly what was going on. She didn't give a reply, but I just kept walking briskly down the winding roads that lead to Amu's house.

As soon as I arrived at her front door, she beckoned me in restlessly. The rest of the Guardians were already there, and Amu had even assembled Kukai and Kairi. I wasn't surprised; Amu had good reason to gather up the 'troops' - Easter was such a formidable opponent. Ever since the great showdown we had had four years ago, there hadn't been much activity on Easter's part, which was why this latest event was quite concerning.

It was my hunch that Harada Momo had something to do with Easter, and possibly this latest turn of events. The way she acted suggested she was some sort of antagonist, which I wasn't really in the mood to deal with. I only wanted to live a peaceful life after the events of four years ago.

"Rima, come and sit," Amu said and I sat on the sofa next to Yaya and Kukai. Amu's charas were sitting on the table, their eyes wide and tiny hands clenched. The rest of the charas gathered near them, but to my surprise, Kusukusu didn't join them, instead deciding to float by me, and even looked right past Rhythm when he waved at her to come over.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Fujisaki, his eyes determined. Amu looked at him in gratitude and then at the rest of us once we adopted the same expression.

"So, I told you guys that Ikuto went to Easter after he'd heard that Utau was being held prisoner. But of course, it was a lie, because although Easter are cruel - they're not stupid, and they wouldn't hurt Utau because then Ikuto wouldn't work for them anymore."

I frowned as Amu explained. Although I'd never exchanged more than a few words with Ikuto, I knew his personality: and this didn't sound like something he'd do.

"Amu," I said, "Can I say something?"

"Sure," she replied, and everyone listened intently as I explained my theory;

"I don't think Ikuto would be that hasty to rush into Easter without much thought, after all it is quite unlikely that Utau would be kidnapped suddenly by an organisation that's been lying low for the last few years. For one thing, Utau hasn't worked there for ages, and now that she's quite a well-known singer outside of Easter, there would probably be a lot of publicity if she were to be 'kidnapped'. That's not what Easter wants. Also, Ikuto has too much stealth to be suddenly overpowered and knocked out. It just doesn't seem plausible to me..." I trailed off as my speech ended, and then quickly blushed as I realised everybody was staring at me with some sort of awe.

Even Kairi was nodding in agreement at my ideas.  
>"You could be right Rima-chan," Fujisaki smiled at me, and I ignored the chill of satisfaction that ran down my back.<p>

"Yes! I agree with Rima-tan! Let's go to Easter, and break in and rescue Ikuto... Ikuto-tan!" Yaya shouted, scaring us all with her high-octane declaration.

Amu grinned widely, and her eyes sparkled.  
>"Rima's right, we have to go and help Ikuto, no matter the circumstances."<p>

Everybody stood up, and Kukai and Kairi - who had been quiet throughout - exchanged knowing looks as we collected up the charas and then left.

* * *

><p>We were back. It only seemed like yesterday that Amu had stood on these very steps and desperately tried to get back her charas after Nikaidou-sensei took them. OK. So even though I hadn't been there, Amu had told me all about it.<p>

I sighed. Even though it had been around four years since I'd joined the guardians, I had only grown 5cm to become just 4"11. I knew it was a random thing to complain about, but I had recently noticed how much everyone had changed and grown, whilst I... had basically stayed the same. Except for growing 2 inches.

Well, there wasn't much I could do about that, beyond accepting I would be forever mistaken as at least 6 years below my actual age. And this was where I came in handy, according to Amu.

"OK," she began, after assembling us all. "Now that we have established that Easter aren't stupid, I have a great idea for how we can get inside. Seeing how stealth is our best option, instead of storming in and announcing ourselves," at this she turned and looked pointedly at Yaya, who blushed, "I have figured out that the only way is to utilise what we've got: the ultimate secret weapon!"

Everybody frowned amongst themselves as Amu fixed her gaze on Yaya, Fujisaki and I, who were standing in one place. I could hear Fujisaki gulp audibly and Yaya trembled under Amu's almost-creepy stare.

"You are going to act like little girls and distract Easter while the rest of us sneak in and try to find Ikuto," she said, as if it were the most natural thing to do in the world.

"Whaaaaa-?" I yelped, because even that idea did not appeal to me in any way. Yaya seemed pretty pleased, since she and Pepe were dancing around excitedly.

"But Amu-chan... I'm a boy..." trailed off Fujisaki, looking suitably dazed.

"Yes, but I think you'd be able to imitate Nadeshiko pretty well... I mean, you've both got long hair," Amu's tone was very agreeable and I could see Fujisaki nodding along without much effort, although his eyes still looked slightly panicked. This look intensified when I raised my eyebrows at him. Then I grimaced as a thought flashed through my head; _he looks cute like that._

God. I hoped I didn't turn into one of my overzealous fanboys.

"Anyway, Rima and Yaya, you guys are easy - all you have to do is act small and vulnerable," Amu instructed and after some hurried commands about what to do once the rest of the Guardians were inside Easter, she left us to prepare ourselves.

I was secretly marveling at the way Amu had taken charge and seemed so direct in what she wanted to do. For once, everyone was listening to her, even the usual skeptics like Kairi. She rushed around with an aura of one much older than 15, and I had to admit I was kind of jealous.

I had been used to a lot of attention since a young age because of my looks, and even though I wasn't as attention-seeking as I'd been when I was younger, I still felt the sting of my friend getting more attention than me. Maybe it was silly, but I couldn't help the way I felt.

During my internal monologue, Yaya had been helping Fujisaki with his 'girl' act. Seeing him tie his hair up reminded me of my silly belief that he was actually Nadeshiko. I looked round for Kusukusu so that I could share the joke with her, and realised she wasn't anywhere near me. I was so used to her floating around my shoulder that I hadn't noticed her disappearance. I wasn't worried though; she often went off with the charas for 'secret business'.

Yaya finished tying her hair into two bunches like she used to do when she was younger. Then she approached me and said,

"Rima-tan, here are some hair bands for you to use!" She showed me the two childish cherry bobbles in her hand, and then took hold of some of my hair.

Let me just say that Yaya has zero-experience with hair, and so it was a very painful ordeal for me, until Fujisaki stepped in. I hardly noticed the soft transition between Yaya's rough touch and Fujisaki's gentle hands. He smoothed out the tangles and then swiftly tied up my hair into two long plaits, hanging neatly down my shoulders. I grudgingly thanked him, but then grimaced when I saw my reflection in Yaya's mirror. I looked like a 5 year old. But then again, so did Yaya.

However Fujisaki looked like a beautiful dancer. And not a young one either. Even though I knew it was childish to do so, I still grumbled under my breath. There was no way a boy should look this good as a girl _and _a boy!

And the funny thing was, even though he wore a boy's uniform, he still looked like a girl.

"Very good Nagi-tan!" praised Yaya, and Amu said the same thing when she saw all three of us.

"Any security guards we see are sure to be fooled by you guys!"

Even though she seemed optimistic, I could see the anxiety that swirled in the depths of her eyes and that lurked at the corners of her mouth. She was very worried about Ikuto, and this made my heart pang. Out of a sudden gesture of goodwill I offered Fujisaki one of the flower clips in my hair, which he accepted with a grateful smile.

The pang in my heart I'd felt for Amu quickly turned into one for Fujisaki's smile. He must have been slightly scared of my sudden scowl, although it wasn't _really_ directed at him.

* * *

><p>The inside of the Easter building was an unwelcoming grey colour, with the only life coming from a dejected houseplant in the corner of the foyer. Amu lead Kukai, Tadase and Kairi off down one of the corridors, and their charas followed uncertainly. Kusukusu had returned some minutes previous, without offering any information as to her wheareabouts. I was too nervy to give it much thought, because I kept having recurring images of giant, hulking security guards booting us off the premises.<p>

Fujisaki seemed pretty confident, and Yaya kept pestering him to act like Nadeshiko. His impersonation was freaky, and even I knew that, having no memories of Nadeshiko to compare him to. He seemed to sense I was feeling a little uneasy, and placed a hand on my shoulder. For once I didn't shrug it off immediately, and he seemed surprised by this, and so just left his hand there a bit longer before slowly removing it.

In response I flicked his shoulder to show I was OK. Yaya watched our exchange with amusement, and then said,

"You guys have the same atmosphere as Amu-chi and Iki-tan."

I was too busy sniggering at her use of 'Iki-tan' and my idea of his reaction that I only understood what she said a few seconds later. To my surprise, I didn't feel as bothered by it as I would've done only a few days ago. Fujisaki didn't answer, only letting a small smile cross his face before his eyes hardened at the sight of someone entering through the Easter doors.

It was a security guard. One that had been hired on the cheap, by the look of it. He was a skinny man with an unshaven face, and small rattish eyes. He held a cup of coffee and looked at us with sleepy eyes.

"What've we got here?" His voice was decidedly raspy. I scowled at his tone and he must have seen it, because he raised one eyebrow at us.

"We're here to see our father sir!" Yaya piped up, after a few seconds awkward silence.

"Are you, now?" said the guard. We all nodded simultaneously. "Aren't you a little young to be here without an adult?"

"Thank you for your concern, but we haven't come from far, sir," said Fujisaki in his best 'girl' voice. It was melodic and seemed to have an instantaneous effect on the guard. He took a step closer to Fujisaki.

"And what's your name young lady?" he smiled oddly and before I could stop myself, I had answered.

"It's none of your business, old man."

The guard looked at me unpleasantly. Then he took a step in my direction. To show I wasn't intimidated, I squared my shoulders.

"Well you're a pretty thing too, aren't you? You look just like Goldilocks," he said and wrapped his fingers slowly around my wrist. Quick as a flash, I bit down hard on his skin. I wasn't about to let any old creep touch me.

He yelped in pain, and drew his hand back. His face contorted into a menacing grimace.

"You little-" He came forward again to grab my hair, but before he could do so, Fujisaki had stepped in front of me.

I'd forgotten how tall he'd grown. He was nearly the guard's height, and suddenly, he didn't seem like such a polite girl any longer. The guard must've sensed it too, because he took a step back.

"Leave us alone!" Yaya stuck her tongue out at the man, and he looked at her in surprise. "Or I'll bite you too!"

"We only came here to wait for someone," Fujisaki's voice was deeper, and although polite, had a threatening undertone, "So I suggest you leave us be."

"Huh, you kids are weird... I should call the police, I don't know what you want, or who you are." The guard decided, taking out his mobile phone.

"Pepe go!" With a comical war cry Yaya character changed and sent her 'little duckies' after the guard. He nearly dropped his phone in surprise as they surrounded him.

"Don't worry! Little duckies will take care of him!" Yaya cried to no one in particular, and then, motioning to me and Fujisaki, she sped off down the same corridor that Amu and the others had earlier.

Fujisaki and I merely gaped at each other in surprise, as the guard was continuously surrounded by the ducks.

"Well Yaya-chan certainly has more spunk nowadays," Fujisaki commented, and I chuckled.

I decided to thank him. "Um, thanks for, y'know, before..." I trailed off, not used to thanking people.

"That's fine Rima-chan," and he smiled; the same smile which made my heart pound every time. For this time, and this time _only, _I decided to give in to it.

But only this time.

"Let's go... Nagihiko."

It felt nice to say his name, and not strange, like it may have done a few days ago. Something had changed, and I felt more able to talk with Fuji... Nagihiko.

Maybe it was because he was acting like his twin sister, or because he had stood up for me. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact I liked him. Nothing at all.

Nagihiko looked at me in utter shock, his amber eyes wide.

"Rima... are you feeling OK?"

"I'm fine Nagihiko. Or would you prefer me to start calling you purplehead again?" I smiled devilishly.

He bit back a laugh and shook his head.

"Nagihiko's fine."


	10. Here We Go Again

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Disenchanted-<strong>

**Chapter ten - Here We Go Again  
><strong>

The guard was still being hassled by Yaya's ducks. There was an awkward moment involving Nagihiko and I, and then he sprang into action, getting Rhythm to help him tie up the guard.

"You're Amu's friend right?" A voice spoke into my ear, scaring the living daylights out of me. I wheeled around, and found myself face to face with Utau.

"Huh?" I said, puzzled.

"I didn't get the impression you were that unintelligible," she smirked. I frowned.

"Why are you here? I thought you were 'kidnapped' by Easter."

"Don't be silly. I came here because this weird girl appeared at my house, and told me that Ikuto was missing, and that I had better get over to Easter before Amu messed everything up, - as usual," she added, but with an affectionate undertone.

"Did this 'weird girl' have short..."

"Black hair."

"and large-"

"Grey eyes."

"and a glowing-"

"grey egg."

The way Utau was finishing all my sentences, it sounded like Harada-san had paid her a visit. That girl sure got around.

"Do you know her?" Utau asked curiously.

"Sorta," I knew my answer was vague, but Utau accepted it nonetheless, as it was in her character to do so as well.

"Well no time for chatting - let's go," said Utau briskly, and grabbed hold of my wrist. She yanked me over to Nagihiko, and taking his wrist too, pulled us along the corridor. We didn't even have enough time to see if the charas were following.

* * *

><p>"I know you've got him, so where is he?" It wasn't hard to spot in which room Amu was, and judging by her accusatory tones, she was already challenging the Easter minions. We quickly entered the room.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about! We haven't seen Ikuto for at least two weeks!" A woman, evidently a scientist by her white lab coat, was waving her hands frantically at Amu.

"Yaya won't rest until you give back Iku-tan!" Yaya stood by Amu's side, and Kukai, Kairi and Tadase were either side of them, trying to give their best intimidating glares. I felt sorry for the scientist; she was wearing a bright pink bobble clip which was evident of her childish demeanor, and by her expression, I could see she genuinely had no idea where Ikuto was.

"Amu, what's going on?" Utau's level tone cut through the awkward situation. Amu turned with a 'huh?' expression on her face.

"So Rima was right, you weren't kidnapped," she said.

"Don't be stupid. Easter wouldn't be that foolish. I've come to help you find Ikuto."

"Thank you Utau," Amu smiled gratefully.

"I detect no sign of Tsukiyomi Ikuto on these premises," Kairi stated, his glasses flashing.

"So where is he then?" Amu's was fast becoming desperate.

"I don't know," said Utau, "But I think it's pretty clear Ikuto's not here."

In the corner of my eye, a flash of purple came and went. Suddenly, an idea came to me.

"I bet Harada Momo has something to do with this, and the weird events that have been happening recently," I whispered.

Nagihiko grabbed my hand. "What did you say?"

"I bet Harada Momo is behind all of this," I knew she was probably listening and so I raised my voice. Sure enough, in a split second, everything stopped.

Everyone's eyes glazed over and took on the appearance that their heart's egg had been stolen. Everyone except Nagihiko and I, that was.

Amu, the scientist, Utau and all of the guardians sank to the floor along with their charas. A grey egg with purple edges appeared in the centre of the room, the edges glowing. I had seen it many times before. Nagihiko squeezed my hand, which he had been holding the whole time.

"What's going on?" he said nervously.

"I'm not sure," I replied, but I held my ground.

"_Goldilocks and Rapunzel... How sweet..._" A sweet voice, like that of a child hissed, and I groaned.

"It's you, isn't it?" I sighed melodramatically to show I wasn't interested, "The crazy girl from school."

"Why don't you remember?" The voice was quickly becoming impatient.

"Remember what?" And so was I.

"What is going on?" Nagihiko was bewildered and I didn't blame him.

"Don't worry," I consoled him, and placed a hand on his arm. To my surprise he flinched, and then blushed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, ignoring the churning in my own stomach.

"Nothing, it's just... You don't usually act so kind..." Nagihiko faltered mid-sentence, and his eyes began to glaze over like the others. His muscles suddenly loosened, and he leaned heavily on me. I wasn't much of a support; and I quickly sank to the ground under his weight. Laying him down, I stood up.

"Where are you, Harada?" I demanded, and sure enough, she appeared like a ghost from the shadows.

"I didn't want to have to do this..." She did her best to try and sound apologetic.

I wasn't fooled. "So why do it then?

"It's not fair! I want Ryu, but I can't have her, and it's all your fault..."

I was getting sick of this blame game which I knew nothing about.

"What's your problem?" I said, narked. She didn't answer, but Kusukusu, who I hadn't noticed also had glazed eyes, began to glow yellow and as she did I felt a sharp spasm of pain shoot through me.

"Do Mama and Papa fight a lot?" Harada sneered, her eyes the same colour as the shimmer surrounding Kusukusu.

I bit back a retort, not willing to rise to her. Instead, I adopted the same sneering tone.

"Does Harada feel lonely without Ryu?" Even though I had no idea who Ryu was, it seemed to awaken something in Harada, who cried 'You remember!' and then threw the grey egg at me. Literally.

It didn't collide with a bang as I'd thought it would. Instead, a blinding white light enveloped me, reminiscent of the one Amu had been surrounded by the rare times she character transformed with her almost never-seen chara, Dia.

Soon the light faded, but I wasn't in the room any longer. And neither Amu, Utau, the guardians, Kusukusu nor Nagihiko were anywhere to be seen.

However, I wasn't completely alone. Harada's grey egg, which she had thrown at me, had cracked to reveal a chara. One with pale pink hair and eyes, and an elaborate hair style involving pins and flowers. She was holding a pair of scissors in one hand, and with the other she patted my hand.

"I'm Ryu," she said, "Harada Momo's chara."

I raised my eyebrows. This was becoming weirder by the minute.

"I'm Rima, Harada's arch nemesis apparently," I responded, "What does she mean about me remembering?"

"Momo is confused at the moment, because much like your friend Amu's chara, Dia, I am unable to come out of my egg."

"Why is your egg grey and blank then?" I had so many questions to ask Harada's chara, that I hadn't even looked at my new surroundings.

"When a person with a chara becomes despondent and lethargic concerning their ambitions or dreams, as many can - and do - their chara becomes weaker, eventually returning to their egg and then disappearing all together. While Momo has seemingly abandoned her dreams, she has not given up on them completely, and so I remain in my egg. She also has the ability to drain others of their powers temporarily, and tamper with the capabilities of their charas. Do you understand?"

She paused while I struggled to understand all the new information being thrown at me. Yet it didn't seem to answer any of the questions I had, and especially the most important one of all: what had any of this got to do with me?

"Now, before I tell you anymore, look around."

I obeyed and for the first time, cast a look at the landscape. It was certainly bizarre. I was in a large field, covered with golden wheat, and here and there a large oak tree broke out of the mass of crops. Yet everything was blurry and out of proportion.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"We, Rima, are in the Dream Country."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was a short chapter with not much happening, a lot of dialogue and hardly any rimahiko, but don't worry! It's all a build up to the next chapter!<strong>


	11. Unknown Feelings

**-Disenchanted-**

**Chapter eleven - Unknown Feelings  
><strong>

"Dream Country?" This was all a little too much for me to comprehend. First I had to contend with the realisation I felt something for the purple-head, then my friends were possibly injured and taken from me, and now this.

"This is the place where those who have lost charas come to, and it is only accessible through the dreams of the chara bearer - hence the name," Ryu's explanation was weirdly soothing, if not confusing.

"Hang on," I said, "Why am I here then? I haven't lost a chara. Shouldn't Harada be the one stuck in this place?"

Ryu's eyes were sympathetic as she gazed at me,

"I'm afraid you have lost Kusukusu for the time being. Momo has sealed her in her egg, and I am not sure when she will be able to come out."

Feelings of anxiety began bubbling up in my stomach at Ryu's words. I had known for a long time that Kusukusu wouldn't be around forever, yet I didn't think she'd go this soon. But then anger boiled up instead; it was all Harada's fault.

Kusukusu hadn't chosen to be sealed in her egg.

"I want to go back," I instructed Ryu firmly, and she nodded.

"This place is of no use to you until you have opened your mind."

I didn't pay her words much heed, as I was too busy plotting my revenge on Harada. Any sympathy I'd felt for her previously was dispelled by the revelation that Kusukusu may be sealed in her egg forever.

I was Rima the Ice Queen. And I wasn't about to let Harada Momo take away my friends, Kusukusu, or even Nagihiko.

* * *

><p>I barely noticed the transition from the Dream Country back to the room in Easter's HQ.<p>

I was ready to give Harada a good yelling at, and then attack her as much as I could with my vertically challenged self. Without the ability to character transform, it wouldn't be much.

I didn't have a chance to do anything, however. By the time everyone had stopped being glazed-eyed zombies, Harada had gone, and taken Kusukusu with her. I was left with Ryu, and a lot of bitterness in my heart.

"Rima! Are you OK? Are you hurt?" Nagihiko's concern was touching, and for once, I didn't reply with a snide comment. I didn't reply at all, only wrapped my arms around him suddenly and hugged him with all my strength. He responded immediately, and his embrace was the comfort I needed to vow to resolve the situation.

For now, I needed to do without Kusukusu, and focus on my priority: Ryu.

"Do you know where Harada is? And where she's taken Kusukusu?" I was full of questions.

"I can assure you Kusukusu is fine, as Momo is not a bad person," I internally scoffed at this, "But it will be a few days before she will confront you. In that time, you should try to open your mind to her situation, so that you have a better understanding of her reasons for doing this. Only then will you be able to resolve this situation without any more hurt between you both." Ryu reminded me of a very wise monk, or maybe Tadase in her way of thinking.

"I don't want to 'open my mind', I want to find Kusukusu and show Harada what she gets when she messes with me," I was becoming impatient - "The Ice Queen!" I added dramatically to illustrate my point.

Nagihiko placed an arm on my shoulder.

"I don't entirely understand what's going on here, but I think it's in your best interests to listen to Ryu so that you can get Kusukusu safely back where she belongs," he said firmly, and I found his amber eyes to be very persuasive.

I relented silently, and moved my body away from Nagihiko to indicate I wasn't agreeing out of weakness, or any unnecessary feelings, just so that he understood.

"Rima! You have a lot of explaining to do! What happened? Where's Kusukusu? And where's _Ikuto?_" Amu came stomping over, her eyes like dishes whilst she tried to comprehend what was currently going on in Rima's World.

You had to feel sympathy for the poor girl, so I decided to just tell her all about it. Which I did.

And her reaction was all: 'Let's save Kusukusu and save _Ikuto__!_' 'Let's find Harada and save _Ikuto!_' 'Let's listen to Ryu and save _Ikuto!_' until I, annoyed, reminded her we were gonna do all of that AND save Ikuto. At the same time.

* * *

><p>It was a weary bunch of Guardians which stumbled home. I lead them all to mine, since Mama and Papa were out, so it would be nice and peaceful.<p>

The entourage threw themselves on the sofa in the living room when we arrived. I flopped down beside Nagihiko, exhausted, while Ryu perched on the coffee table in front.

"Tomorrow," she said, "You have no school. We will use this time for something which I want to show you."

"Wow," said Kukai loudly, "She sounds like an old lady!"

I shushed him impatiently.

"We still need to find Ikuto!" cried Amu, wringing her hands. Utau rolled her eyes but laid a comforting hand on Amu's back. Her other hand was held in turn by her boyfriend Kukai. Next to Kukai, on the floor, sat Tadase and Kairi, as quiet as they had been all day. Yaya was also sitting on the floor next to Kairi, getting progressively closer to him every second. He didn't seem to notice, or if he did, wasn't saying anything.

"I hope Ikuto's OK, wherever he is," sighed Utau. Amu looked as if she was about to cry. I had never seen her like this, even when Ikuto had been in so much danger working for Easter. She must have been exhausted by all that had happened today, and was letting it get to her.

"Amu, come and help me make tea," I instructed, and she nodded, following me into the kitchen.

"Amu," I started as soon as the kitchen door was shut, "Don't worry. We're gonna help you find Ikuto."

"Yeah, thanks Rima," replied Amu, smiling. "I'm sure he's fine. I'm just tired, that's all."

I lay a hand on her arm sympathetically, and at that same moment, a curious faint feeling overcame me.

I stumbled back suddenly, and Amu caught hold of my hand. This only intensified the faint feeling, and my mind clouded over. I could no longer see Amu's face, or the kitchen.

It was as if someone had placed a sheet over my face and was screening some old home movie on top of it.

A little girl with pink hair clipped back into ponytails was trailing behind two adults who must have been her parents. I recognised the girl immediately as a younger version of Amu.

She was humming a tune to herself, and clutching a little blue bunny possessively in her hand. Every now and then, she would stop to stare at blooming flowers in wonder.

"Amu! Hurry up darling, we've got ice cream waiting for us at home!"

Amu's mother turned around and beckoned to her little girl. Amu whooped as only a little kid can with joy, and ran forward. But as she ran she suddenly tripped, sending herself sprawling on the ground. Her reaction was to cry loudly, and as her father and mother hurried to help her up and provide comfort, she let go of the bunny.

She was too busy crying as her parents walked on and carried her, to notice she had left the bunny on the ground where she fell. The scene lingered a little longer on the sad and abandoned soft toy, before fading back to the kitchen.

"Rima! Rima? Are you alright?" I shook my head and saw Amu looking at me with concern. She was still clutching my hand, and I squeezed it gratefully.

"I'm fine; just a little dizzy," I reassured her. Funnily enough, I wasn't too surprised by the weird flashback - Harada's antics had made sure of that.

_I really need to have a talk with Ryu... _I thought in annoyance.

"Rima!" Amu blurted out suddenly, "It might sound silly but, when I was little, I had a blue rabbit. I mean a blue rabbit toy-"

_A blue rabbit toy._ The same one from my vision. Unknowing of my sudden connection, Amu carried on speaking,

"-and I loved it so much. When I was six, I was walking home from some place and left it. It's funny but... Ikuto reminds me of it. I loved that rabbit so much, but I never really knew it until I'd lost it."

"So what you're saying is... you love Ikuto?"

"I..I...don't know!" Amu's face was a heavy red colour, and her pink eyes paled.

I smiled gently. I understood Amu's feelings even more than I normally would because of the vision I had just witnessed, which I supposed was one good thing about it. I was able to empathise with her more easily, quite a hard feat for the 'Ice Queen'.

"I'm glad you understand Rima... I mean I know it's kind of the same as with you and Nagi."

"Whaaaaaa-?!" I spluttered. Amu looked at me in alarm.

I was horrified to think that Amu thought that I was... _in love with that purple-headed freak._

Sure, we were friends and all, and I had an infuriating crush that refused to budge, but there was no way my feelings were bordering on anything remotely like love.

Anyway, I didn't have a very high opinion of love, especially after seeing the tumultuous relationship between my parents. It just seemed too high maintenance a state of relationship for me to ever be in.

"Amu, listen. There is no way I have those sort of feelings for Nagihiko."

She frowned at me. "It's OK, Rima, I understand."

"No you _don't__!... _I really _don't!_" I was becoming desperate now. For reason I felt like I had to prove to Amu there was nothing going on between Nagihiko and I.

"There is no way I like that annoying, purple-headed freak! He's so irritating, and fake; why does he always act so perfect? I just know he's always trying to piss me off. He's pathetic, and sneaky, and I... hate...him," I snapped, even though that last part was definitely a lie.

Amu wore a look of almost disgust.

"I don't get you, Rima. One minute you're becoming best friends with Nagihiko, and the next, you're back to insulting him. I think _you're _the one whose pathetic, and you better stop messing Nagihiko around and sort out your priorities."

Don't think you know everything Rima, because you don't, and you definitely don't know Nagi," Her eyes were full of ire as she brushed past me, leaving the kitchen door swinging behind her.

I immediately felt bad about what I'd said. Of course I hadn't meant it; it was only because I hated being pressured to admit things, because then I thought people would use it to get to the better of me. That was something I'd experienced many times between my parents during their arguments.

I didn't have much time to dwell on it, though, before a familiar dazed feeling overcame me.

I was forced to sit down heavily and clumsily and another memory soon swam into my hazy mind.

"Nagihiko, can I talk to you?"

It was in the Royal Garden, presumably after a Guardian meeting. Everyone else, including myself, had packed up and left, with Amu and Nagihiko the only ones left.

"Of course, Amu-chan," replied Nagihiko, and he sat down with her at the table.

"I'm going to get straight to the point," Amu stated briskly, "Do you like Rima?"

"Heh?" Nagihiko reaction was much the same as mine had been when posed with the same question.

Unlike me, he didn't go a very unattractive red colour: only spluttered slightly and put his hands up.

"Of course I like her, she's my friend after all." A warm flame ignited in my chest when he said those words, and I felt even more guilty.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Amu grinned, and Nagihiko grinned uneasily back.

"If I admit to anything," he started hesitantly, "I'm afraid Rima will go all chibi devil on me."

"You know how she is," he added, smirking, "So easy to let her emotions take hold of her, or accuse people. A typical tsundere, although Rima will always be unique."

"You're right. But you know, Rima herself admitted-"

Thankfully for me, Yaya dashed in at that exact moment.

"Heya Amu-chi! Nagi-tan! I forgot my reading book!" After retrieving it, she grabbed Amu and Nagihiko by the arm, and dragged them out of the Garden, stopping any further conversation.

"I can't wait for your sleepover tomorrow Nagi-tan!" I heard her cry in the distance.

Then the memory ended, and I was left with the same feeling I had had after the end of my other vision.

Complete and utter fuzziness.

I felt exhausted. There was too much to contend with, and now, Amu had taken what I'd said the wrong way. Nagihiko hadn't deserved any of it, and I could see now what Amu had meant by 'you definitely don't know Nagihiko'.

It was also unclear to me what Nagihiko's answer to Amu's question was, and I really wanted to know.

I would have to tackle that later. Right now, I had to talk to Ryu about these visions, and about how to get Kusukusu back.

It really was too much to deal with, especially for someone as, ahem, vertically-challenged as me.


	12. Yet More Confusion

**Sorry if you guys think this chapter is all talk and no action! It'll get better next chapter, I promise! **

* * *

><p><strong>-Disenchanted-<strong>

**Chapter twelve - Yet More Confusion  
><strong>

I left the kitchen somewhat gingerly, but decided everybody was probably hungry, and would benefit from biscuits and tea. Of course, I being so bad at any sort of food preparation, even tea-making, managed to spill a small amount of scalding water from the kettle onto my wrist.

"Ow!" I yelped, wringing my hand. I heard someone get up from the living room and enter the kitchen.

I spun around when someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

I knew who it was as soon as I saw them. "Will you stop doing that?" I frowned at Nagihiko.

"What have you done to your wrist?" he asked gently, and lifted up my hand. I was going to answer like I always did ("Mind your own business!" or "What's it got to do with you, purple-head?") but then I remembered from Amu's memory how Nagihiko had always said I was tsundere. I decided to try a different approach.

"I poured boiling water on it from the kettle," I whispered, and looked at him imploringly.

He blinked, and then instructed,

"Put it under cold running water. It'll help to soothe it."

He turned the tap on and I placed my wrist under it.

"Thank you Nagihiko, I appreciate it," I beamed up at him, curling a strand of my blonde hair with my free hand. Inside I was laughing at the confused expression on his face.

"Um, you're welcome Rima. By any chance did you bang your head at the same time as you scalded your wrist?" he smirked, to show he wasn't fooled by my act.

It was too hard. I had to go back to my usual self in order to deal with this idiot.

In reply, I playfully bumped my hip against his, sending splashes on water on his face from the tap still running over my wrist. He gasped and bumped me back, although his was a great deal more forceful and sent a tidal wave of water all over my poor hair.

I peeked out from under a curtain of heavy wet locks.

"You look like a serial killing mermaid!" Nagihiko giggled like a girl. I scowled and used the opportunity to flick him in the face with my hair.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, the kitchen floor was starting to resemble a paddling pool. Nagihiko and I were similarly soaked, but we didn't mind.<p>

I was laughing the loudest I had in a long time, while rivulets of water ran down my face and back. Nagihiko began squeezing all the water out of his hair, and I followed. Then he helped me clean the floor, finally make tea and then we went back to the living room.

I had completely forgotten Amu was not going to be happy seeing me laughing and playing around with Nagihiko. Especially not in light of the situation.

But _I_ thought I deserved some light-heartedness, because it had been a while since I'd laughed, and everything happening these past few days was all dark and heavy.

Sure enough, when Nagihiko and I entered, still laughing, Amu was sending me death stares. I ignored them, and Nagihiko too, when he started sending me confused glances.

"What are we going to do now?" Yaya wailed, her head resting against Kairi's shoulder. Tadase nodded in agreement.

"We're going to talk to Ryu," I said, sitting down next to Nagihiko on the sofa. Amu's eyes were still boring into the side of my head.

"Have you accessed your visions yet?" Ryu directed this question at me.

"What visions?" Utau spoke up, looking directly at me. I could tell she knew something was up.

I decided to tell everyone, because although I didn't want to burden them any further with strange goings-on, this was definitely something which had to be shared.

"While I was in the bedroom-"

_Ding dong._

The annoying doorbell with its forced note of false cheeriness seemed to weigh down the atmosphere even more, as if it was mocking us. I sighed; I had never been one to be happy with constant interruptions.

I got up, about to go and answer the door, when Amu stood up as well.

"I'll answer it," she said curtly and walked out of the room. As per usual, everyone gave a puzzled stare at her retreating back. I felt sorry for their faces - any more wide eyes and raised eyebrows, and they would be forced to keep those expressions permanently.

Everybody listened as Amu opened the front door and said,

"Who is it?"

I was the only one not looking towards the direction of the front door, as I was too busy thinking about how my visions could contribute to the finding of Ikuto. And ultimately to Harada as well.

It so came about that I was the only one whose vision - by chance - was directed at the charas, huddled on the living room table, who had barely uttered a single word since we'd arrived.

Miki, Su and Ran were glancing anxiously at one another. And then, as quickly as could be, they fainted and were enclosed in their eggs.

I remembered this.

The same thing had happened to Kusukusu before I'd entered the Dream World and Harada had stolen her away.

On instant alert, I dashed off the sofa, past Nagihiko's confused "Rima?!" and into the hall. Amu wasn't there.

Another dash into the living room proved her charas were gone too.

I couldn't stand it any longer.

If I'd wanted a full-length mystery, complete with lots of rushing around and various clues to figure out, I'd have just watched _Sherlock. _It didn't seem fair that I was the one faced with all this drama, especially since Amu usually seemed to be the one doing most of the adventures.

"Amu's gone," I panted to the others, tired out from all the mad-cap dashing.

"Waaaaaa?" was their collected response.

"Visions... Ryu... Harada taken..." I tried to explain, but upon seeing their confused expressions, I did the next best thing.

I promptly fainted.

* * *

><p>"<em>Little people should not partake in such strenuous emotional activities." <em>

I awoke to hear Nagihiko whispering nonsense while he wiped my forehead with a damp cloth.

"Not... small..." I managed half-heartedly.

"Here, eat this," Nagihiko instructed while I propped myself up. As he handed me a small bowl of strawberry ice cream, I saw that I was in MY bedroom. And that Nagihiko was also in MY bedroom.

I hoped he hadn't seen the embarrassingly bad drawings of clowns that graced my walls; relics of my younger days. A part of me knew he wouldn't mind though, Nagihiko was cute like that.

Wait. What?

I must've banged my head to be talking about Nagihiko in such a way. But unlike usual, I couldn't muster up the same reassurances that I still saw Nagihiko as the annoying best-friend stealer of previous years. The one that existed to torment me.

It was as if I had gone too far to revert back to that stage. As if, now I realised he wasn't at all bad, and was always trying his best to look out for me.

As if... Amu's rant had shown me _I _was usually the one in the wrong; the one who dreamed up silly notions about Nagihiko and his intentions, and who too often rejected his honest intentions of kindness.

Okay...

Yeah, I had definitely banged my head. But then again, I liked this new way of seeing Nagihiko.

He must have noticed my internal epiphany, because he started grinning at my presumably dazed expression. I grinned back and finally took big gulps of the strawberry ice cream, relishing the cool taste that slid down the back of my throat.

Then I remembered the situation that had lead to my fainting.

"Amu?" I choked out, "Where is she? The others?"

"Amu still hasn't come back," Nagihiko said gravely, "Nor her charas. But the others are looking into it. Kairi has several leads he wishes to follow up. And Utau seems to think Easter does have something to do with Amu and Ikuto's disappearances."

I nodded slowly.

"Ryu also wants to talk to you, but I'd wait a little while, until you finish your ice cream," he continued.

While I finished the ice cream, Nagihiko read me some gag manga. I laughed along with him, and tried to be reassured that the others were trying to locate Amu. And Ikuto.

I felt strange. I had never let someone be this close to me. My parents were not the sort to treat me like I was special, except during their arguments, when they bickered like five-year-olds over who loved me most. But of course, that was all fake.

When Nagihiko finished the gag manga, he decided it was okay to call Ryu up. He stood up, towering over the side of my bed.

I'd forgotten how tall he'd become.

"Nagihiko?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes Rima?"

"Thank you," I said simply. He flashed me a brilliant grin in reply.

He was about to turn and go, but then something caught his eye, and he leaned in close towards me.

I held my breath. His face came closer and closer, until I could hardly think.

So close I could see the flecks of light brown in his eyes. The splatter of light gold freckles that dusted his nose. I had never noticed them before.

His eyes were so wide... and my face must have been so red.

Was he going to k...?

"You have ice cream on your nose," he stated, and made me jolt in surprise as he wiped it off with his little finger.

I simply blinked as he leaned back and cool air whipped my face.

Then I scowled.

"Go away purple-head."

He smiled softly as if he knew something I didn't, and then left.

* * *

><p>Ryu came up several minutes later, and looked at me appraisingly, still clad in my bed covers.<p>

"I see you are feeling better now after your recent fainting episode?"

"Yes thanks," I replied, still a bit groggy.

"Tell me," I started before she could talk, "Why has Harada done with Amu? And Ikuto?"

A look of surprise crossed her face, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been taken to the Dream Country," as if this was the most natural thing in the world, "But Hinamori Amu's whereabouts are currently unknown. Momo has not had anything to do with the disappearance of Hinamori-san."

"But she must have done!" I protested, "Where else would Amu be?"

Ryu let out a long breath before biting her lip and twirling the scissors she held in her hand.

"It may be that the company that you spoke of before, Easter, have taken Hinamori-san to spite you for breaking into their Headquarters earlier. They know that you think they had something to do with Tsukiyomi-san's disappearance, and think _you _are the ones plotting against them," she finished. I blinked in wonder; how had she gathered all that?

"So what do we do?" Frankly, I was exhausted, and felt like a headless chicken with all the things we had to do.

"What we need is a simple plan," Ryu said firmly, "Something which will help us to gather our wits and find your friends. First, we need to convince Momo to return Tsukiyomi-san, and to heal this feud between you and her. Then, you also will be able to get Kusukusu back. After that, we will figure out how to help rescue your friend, Hinamori-san. But now, you need a good rest."

She flew to the door, and I settled back down into my bed. But before she went, I had one last question.

"How do you know for sure that Harada didn't do the same to Amu like she did Ikuto?"

"That's because when Momo took Tsukiyomi-san into the Dream Country, she did not take his chara, remember? She does not have the power to do that. However, Hinamori-san's charas were sealed and taken too, which requires some sophisticated technology; Easter's specialty. Furthermore, the reason Momo was able to induct Tsukiyomi-san so easily into the Dream Country, was mostly due to his lack of ambition. You may not have noticed, but Tsukiyomi-san has quite recently become despondent because of Hinamori-san's lack of recognition for his feelings over such a long period."

I gaped. How could a single chara have such a vast range of knowledge?

"I think I understand. Thanks Ryu."

"I will see you tomorrow." And with that, she let me be. I wondered where she'd gone. Unlike many other charas, Ryu struck me as being completely different. She was by no means dependent on her bearer. She was able to process and understand information at an impressive rate. Plus she spoke in such a formal tone, and didn't prance around - like Ran, for instance.

Then I remembered one thing she hadn't said. If Harada didn't have the power to seal charas... how come she'd been able to with Kusukusu?

* * *

><p>Everyone had gone home, Nagihiko told me when he came up later. They were going to come again tomorrow morning, because everyone was eager to know how to get back Ikuto and Amu. He had phoned Amu's parents to say she was staying over at mine, and Utau would tell her mother a similar excuse for Ikuto.<br>I wondered how long we could get away with it. After a very helpful Nagihiko left, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be tough.


	13. The Truth About Momo

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Disenchanted-<strong>

**Chapter thirteen - The Truth About Momo  
><strong>

My dreams that night were as fitful as my sleep. It seemed as if I kept entering the Dream Country, and then finding Amu. Yet when I tried to talk to her, she had no recollection of who I was.

Another part of the dream involved me standing on a cliff edge, and on the other side, separated by a vast expanse of black, were my parents. They were arguing as usual, but when they saw me waving they smiled and beckoned. It was exactly like how it had been when I was little, and that's how I knew it was a dream.

Mama and Papa would never act like that now.

Their time was taken up with petty arguments and sly accusations - "You only bought that dress for Rima to get one up on me for being the better parent!"

At the end of each of these flashes, I would experience a strange comforting feeling, even if the dream itself had been a negative one, and I would think of it as Nagihiko being in the back of my mind, somewhere.

* * *

><p>Mama came up in the morning to check on me. Nagihiko had told her I had fainted the day before, even though I had protested against it.<p>

"Rima, you must stay in bed today," she said firmly.

Ha. There was no chance of that happening, especially since Nagihiko, Yaya, Utau, Kairi, Kukai and Tadase were coming over later. Obviously I didn't tell Mama any of this. I just nodded meekly and smiled at the little bit of affection she showed me. It wasn't much, but it was more than Papa ever gave.

"We both have work today, so we'll be out. You stay home and rest up."

Then she went. Papa didn't even bother to say goodbye.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Yaya called my mobile phone to say she was coming round with the others.<p>

The conversation went like this:

_Ring ring._

Me: Hello?

Yaya: Hello-Rima-tan-it's-me-Yaya-we're-coming-over-in-a -minute-see-you-soon! (Phone goes dead.)

Me: Um... OK...

True to her word she arrived precisely two minutes later, followed by the others. Unsurprisingly to myself, I was most pleased to see Nagihiko. Here was someone I knew well enough to rely on completely. I didn't even care that he was the 'purple-headed jerk' anymore.

"Rima, how are you feeling?" This was the first thing Nagihiko said to me, and I was touched by his concern.

"I'm fine," I'm mumbled. I still wasn't used to this easygoing relationship that was blooming between Nagihiko and I, and I was afraid anything I said would come out the wrong way, and sound like a narky insult when I was just trying to appreciate his kindness.

I could see he knew I was tense, so ever the gentlemen, he gave me a chance to defuse the situation.

"Well done on sustaining your bedhead, Rima-chan," he half-smirked, and I grinned.

"Shut up, Mr. Perfect Hair."

Then I nudged him with my finger, and he pretended to fall off balance. I gave a triumphant look, until he picked me up my arms with quiet ease and placed me on the sofa. I scowled softly, but I didn't mean it.

I liked the feeling of calm between us, with none of the frigid tension of previous years. It was as if a door had been opened in my mind as to how truly Nagihiko _understood _my situation. He didn't judge me for the way my parents argued, or how I acted jealous when I saw the others with their charas and remembered Kusukusu was no longer by my side. I doubted he'd even judge the argument I'd had with Amu before her disappearance.

"Oi, you too! Stop flirting!" Kukai's raucous voice cut through the _previously _nice atmosphere.

I decided to go all Ice Queen on him, since it'd been a while since I had used that persona, and I didn't want people to think I was slipping.

"We're not at a football game, you know."

"Huh?"

"You don't need to sound like a foghorn. And actually, me and Nagi weren't flirting, we were communicating without talking directly, which is something I think is above your IQ."

It took him precisely 10 seconds to reply, albeit somewhat playfully.

"Hey! You sure talk big for such a little person, Rima-chan."

"Hm. Maybe, but _you _sure talk little for such a big person."

At which everybody burst out laughing at the absurdity of my sentence. Everyone that is, except Utau. She was sat next to Kukai and leaning into him, holding his wrist with her slender fingers. There were heavy bags under her violet eyes and a worried twist to her mouth.

I knew she must have been so worried about Ikuto, her brother, and Amu, her sort-of best friend. I felt guilty for laughing so freely, but the truth was, I was worried too. And so was everyone else. We just used laughter to try and lessen the heaviness. I really couldn't wait for Ryu to appear, so that we could start the rescue mission.

I told Kairi this and he sent his chara, Musashi, to locate Ryu.

They arrived back within no time at all.

"Rima, are you ready?" Ryu asked.

Of course I was ready.

She told me to get up and follow her into the kitchen. Everyone else, except for Utau (much to the others' surprise and her own) was told to stay in the living room. It was funny how everyone listened to this tiny, inconspicuous chara, yet she had an authoritative air which commanded your attention.

"Why am I in here?"

Utau was the first to speak up.

"You have a direct link with Tsukiyomi-san and Hinamori-san," Ryu replied, "I will need your help later."

Utau nodded and sat down at the table. Her two charas, Iru and Eru, who had been silent in their eggs, popped their heads out.

"Don't worry Utau-chan!" Eru cried firmly, and Iru only half-heartedly booted her back into her egg, before winking at Utau. Utau smiled back, and you could see she appreciated the effort.

I wished Kusukusu was here to do the same.

"Rima, it is time for you to learn a little more about Momo, so that you can put her situation into perspective."

I scoffed, but had to admit; I _was _curious.

"Come here," she told me, and I stepped forward. She put out her tiny finger and I took hold of it. A sharp spark went through me and I gasped suddenly.

Utau stood up. "What's happening?"

"Rima needs to use her ability to view the past in order to access Momo's memories. This is a temporary ability bought about by Kusukusu trying to contact her. She is effectively sharing some of her power with Rima, enabling her to see people's past. Now Rima, concentrate and you will be able to access the memories."

Utau sat down again. She looked dazed by Ryu's extremely long speech and I wasn't surprised!

I did as she said, though, and pretty soon, I was dizzy. The kitchen faded and I found myself in Harada's memories.

* * *

><p>There was a little girl. One with long blonde hair, a petite form and a haughty way of holding herself, even at such a young age.<p>

Of course it had to be me. I must have been about six, and was playing with another little girl. I couldn't recognise her at first, because her face was partly obscured by a heavy curtain of black hair, the length of which rivaled my own.

When she moved her head, I knew it was Harada. Her grey eyes were pretty, her mouth smiling widely as we played a clapping game.

My eyebrows raised as I realised this obviously meant I had knew Harada when I was young. We also looked like pretty good friends. I knew this was long before I moved to Seiyo Elementary, yet, why couldn't I remember my childhood playmate?

"Rima-chan, you're my best friend!"

"You're mine too, Momo-chan!" Like the little children we were, we expressed our friendship by hugging clumsily. Harada starting laughing as her hair got caught in mine, and the sound was pretty and childlike.

"When I'm older I'm gonna be the best hairdresser ever!" she confided, and I replied with,

"And I'm gonna be a clown!" We both laughed again.

Of course. That made sense, considering Ryu had an elaborate hairstyle and a pair of scissors. I felt like an idiot. It was obvious now that Harada's dream was to be a hairdresser!

The memory switched to another one.

Harada was a little older, around eight, and her hair was still incredibly long. It was in a plait, and you could tell it was in great condition. She was talking earnestly to a man who must have been her father. He had a sharp expression with many frown lines.

"Have you received your chara yet?" His voice was deep and serious.

"Yes father," was her meek reply.

"It, I presume, reflects your dream to carry on in my footsteps?"

"Yes, father." She was lying, however. Whatever her father wanted her to do, it wasn't to be a hairdresser.

"You may go." With this firm instruction, Harada left, clutching a tiny egg printed with pictures of scissors.

* * *

><p>This was the last situation, I presumed.<p>

Harada and I were around ten, and still acting like best friends. Ryu and Kusukusu played rag happily, while we chatted.

"I hope father doesn't find out I've been skipping the meetings. He really wants me to continue in his footsteps, and work alongside that horrible Easter. Every time I tell he I don't want to, he won't listen! I've been hiding Ryu successfully for the last year, but he'll probably find out soon. What should I do?"

"I think," little me replied, "That you should confront him about your dream. That way you will grow stronger, and Ryu will be able to be alongside you."

"But I'm scared what he'll say!" she said.

"Don't be," little me comforted, "I'll be with you." And with this reassurance, we linked arms.

I felt uneasy. This wasn't going to end well.

Instead of the vision transgressing smoothly, there was a weird bumping sensation in my mind, and the memory jumped like a faulty DVD player.

Harada was much older than she had been in the first memory. Her features had smoothed out and she was a very pretty eleven-year-old, still with long, luscious black hair in a plait and playful grey eyes. However, her skin was dull and her eyes, although, happy, were tired. There were minute frown lines around her mouth, too.

She was seated in front of her father, at a long desk in a dark room. It looked like an office of some sort. Ryu floated on the table in front of her.

"You are a silly child. Your friend has not shown up. In fact, she informed that she wanted nothing more to do with someone who threw away their chances of following in a successful career, such as mine as been. You must be taught that you don't always get what you want, and that it is my duty as a father to ensure you throw away such silly notions. You cannot have a successful career by being a _hairdresser, _you must do as I say, and take over this business." His tone was brisk, harsh and unfaltering. With each thing he said, Harada flinched a little. Tears had started forming in her eyes the minute he said that little me wanted nothing more to do with her.

Although I couldn't remember any of this, I was certain her father was telling lies. There was no way I'd ever say or think anything like that. I believed wholeheartedly in the idea of people following their dreams. Why else would I have a chara?

"Do not speak to Momo like that!" Ryu spoke up.

"Your chara is an ugly and useless thing too. I shall see to it that it is sealed back into its egg and destroyed. That way, you will be free of your stupid ideals."

At these words, Harada leapt up and clutched Ryu.

"I won't let you! You're a horrible man, and you're not my father! I don't want to take over your horrible business! I don't want to work with that evil Easter!" she cried passionately and ran to the door.

However, her father was faster than her, and with wide strides, blocked her escape. He grabbed the long dark plait at her back and with one swift motion hacked it off with a pair of scissors. Harada stopped struggling and watched in disbelief as it fell to the floor, and her now chin-length hair fell back around her face with jagged edges. This was the Harada I knew.

"That should end your idiotic notions." Her father stated, emotionless.

The vision ended.

* * *

><p>I fell back in the kitchen. Thankfully Utau caught me before I hit the ground, and her arms didn't even wobble, showing just how light I weighed.<p>

"You OK?" she asked.

"Fine," I replied gratefully. Ryu was hovering anxiously over me, and her eyes kept blinking.

I stood up, dusted invisible lint off myself, straightened my alice band and showed I was indeed, OK.

If you counted incredibly shocked as OK.

"Ryu, I saw Harada's past," I began. "I can start to put her actions into perspective. But why can't I remember any of that?"

"It is because Momo's father placed a strong charm to block your memory, using energy gathered and manipulated from various X eggs. He did not want Momo to follow her dream, but rather follow in his footsteps. He probably thought you were interfering in his plans by encouraging her."

Anger bubbled in my stomach at Ryu's words. Who did Harada's father think he was? It wasn't any of his concern whether Momo wanted to become a hairdresser or not. And by the looks of it, not many people would have wanted to follow in his footsteps, especially since his business was in cahoots with Easter.

"Over the last few years, Momo's father has repeatedly told her that her dreams will come to nothing, which is why I have become sealed in my egg, and only accessible to you, through the power of Dream Country."

"Every year he cuts back her hair as well to prove the point."

What a horrible man, I thought. No wonder Harada was like the way she was.

"You need to find Momo in the dream world and speak to her. Tell her about what her father did. She is convinced it is your fault that I am not responding to her. That is the only way you will get Kusukusu back, and help your friends."

I nodded my understanding. Utau too seemed to accept the situation with asking any questions.

"Utau-san, you will help strengthen the connection between Rima and the Dream Country. This means you will be coming as well." Utau showed her determination to help by placing her fingers on my hand. I in turn, held Ryu's tiny hand and prepared to go to the Dream Country.

"Rima?!"

The last thing I registered before I went was Nagihiko entering the kitchen and uttering my name in surprise. I felt guilty for leaving him and the others behind and not explaining, but I knew Nagihiko would figure out it was something useful.

I just hoped he understood.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you think this chapter is too full of dialogue, but I just wanted to put some background into the story. Next chapter should be up soon! :D <strong>


	14. Challenging Old Beliefs

**New chapter - bit angst-y though XD**

* * *

><p><strong>-Disenchanted-<strong>

**Chapter fourteen - Challenging Old Beliefs  
><strong>

The Dream Country was exactly the same as the last time I'd been there. Not one thing was different, although I couldn't really be the judge of that, since I'd been too het up about Kusukusu the last time I was here to really notice.

"Sooo... Where do we go now?" Utau looked around, for once in her life, with bewilderment. I waited for Ryu to explain in her usual monotone, but I couldn't hear her. Or see her for that matter.

"Ryu?" I asked anxiously; being alone in strange places always made me nervous.

"I'm here," came a quiet voice from beside my ear. "I'm invisible, so that Momo will not notice me and turn even more against you."

"OK..." I answered. At this point, I was too far gone to question anything.

Utau stuck her chin up defiantly, and then without a word, strode off in a random direction. I struggled to keep up with her long strides.

"Where... are... you going?" I huffed.

"Somewhere. Anywhere," she replied.

I saw that I had no choice but to hurry on after her.

We walked through what seemed to my short legs to be miles of golden wheat, past strange, hazy-outlined trees. Then, Utau stopped dead. She looked to me silently, and then pointed to what looked like a blurry shape in the wheat.

"What is it?" she whispered. I went closer, until the blurry shape merged itself into a long, human with cobalt hair, asleep. A cobalt-haired human that resembled a lean cat. We'd found Ikuto!

"Ikuto!" Utau was like a little child again; and although I hadn't known her then, I could easily match the excited young pig-tailed girl I'd seen in photos with the slender, pig-tailed teenager in front of me.

"Don't touch him!" Ryu's voice was commanding, although she did frighten me by speaking out of nowhere. I caught hold of Utau's sleeve to warn her, but she didn't seem to even heed me.

I felt sorry for her having to see her brother this way, the one person she'd come to rely on heavily during the years at Easter, and now his situation seemed beyond us in this weird place. But it wouldn't be like that for very much longer. Not if I could help it.

* * *

><p>Utau eventually got over her excitement at having found Ikuto, and agreed to talk seriously with me. We bantered back and forth about the best way to remove Ikuto from the Dream Country without causing him any harm. We weren't sure whether to wake him or not.<p>

Then I saw it. A blurred shape weaving through the field, one with pink hair. Amu came to a stop in front of us, blinking in surprise. She was clutching a water bottle.

"Amu!" I cried, and for once abandoning my cold persona, I embraced her enthusiastically. She smiled and hugged me back. It seemed that our earlier argument had been forgiven, or either forgotten in the wake of current events. Either way, I was glad to see my best friend again.

"Amu, how did you get here? We thought you'd been taken by Easter," Utau cut in, not seeming at all surprised to see Amu here. I envied her perpetual calmness.

"I was never taken by Easter," Amu explained, "After I went out of the kitchen, the doorbell rang, and I answered it. It was Ran and Miki, playing a trick on me, that's all. I had got so wound up thinking it might be Ikuto, I started crying. When I finally stopped, I realised I had been transported here, to the Dream Country, and it only took a few minutes to stumble on Ikuto. It's weird; it was almost as if someone was watching over me."

"Amu-chan, the reason for this is because when you really desire something, this is reflected in the power of your heart's egg. When this power is strong enough, it causes a strong correlation with the Dream Country, allowing you to access it when it would only be otherwise accessible to those who have become disenchanted with their ambitions. Like Tsukiyomi-kun, for example."

Amu was slacked-jawed at the invisible Ryu's lengthy explanation, forcing me to explain the reason for her invisibility. She seemed to accept it pretty quickly though, as we were all forced to do with the current events.

I then took advantage of the moment to tell her about my visions as well. By the end of it all Amu looked as if she needed a crane to hoist her jaw back into place.

"A... Amu?" Amu whirled round to face the waking Ikuto at the sound of his husky voice. I decided this was now to time to depart and find some way of locating Harada. I didn't want to intrude on the scene between Ikuto, Amu and Utau; I wasn't a part of them.

I could feel Ryu following me silently as I slipped away and began trekking through the fields. It wasn't long before I heard the familiar giggle of Harada. I tried to adopt the bored attitude I was so usually good at using with Harada, but it was hard for me. Now that I knew I had known Harada Momo much longer than I previously thought, and the way she was convinced I'd betrayed her to her father. How was I going to convince her?

"Where are you?" I said fiercely.

A strange shimmering glean began to distort the air in front of me. Harada materialised, as if she were being projected through a snowy television screen.

"What do you want?" I intended on facing Harada with a barrage of questions.

"I only want my chara back..." Harada's face was the same as when she was eleven; sitting in front of her father in the vision I had seen. It sent an unexpected jolt of sympathy through me, and I tried to make my approach more gentler.

"I want to help you Harada-san."

"Really?" she whispered, "Do you really?"

"Yes," I assured her, "Now, I know you wanted to be a hair-"

She interrupted me hurriedly, "Who told you that?"

"I was your friend, remember-"

"You were never my friend," she hissed, "You betrayed me!" Tears began to pool in the corners of her eyes, and she hung her ragged head forlornly. I felt lost as to her sudden changes of emotion. I wasn't used to dealing with people this high-maintenance; except, of course, myself.

"I didn't mean to 'betray you'," I said, and then I told her what the visions had shown me. She seemed to listen intently, and then, her expression cleared.

"I believe you," she said steadily, "The Rima-chan I knew wasn't like how my father described. But I had no other choice but to believe him, you see. Over time I grew bitter and twisted the memories of you; I had to transfer to different schools a lot because of my father's jobs, and it came as a big surprise to me to stumble upon you at Seiyo High."

I did something that surprised me, then. I walked up to Harada, no, _Momo, _and hugged her. We seemed to connect in an unspoken way about the childhood we'd shared, even if I couldn't remember any of it. I could feel Ryu hovering at the back of my head, and she materialised into view again.

"Ryu?" Momo's voice was incredibly gentle, and filled with an uncontrollable longing; "You're back?"

"I have to show you something," Ryu replied, and taking Momo's finger in her tiny hand, she shut her pale pink eyes.

I assumed what happened next was what occurred when I went through the same visions, and I had to say, it wasn't necessarily a pretty sight. Momo's eyes closed and her head lolled back slightly. Her mouth was open like she was gonna drool or something. I hoped to God I didn't look like that when I had the visions.

After what seemed like ages, Ryu let go, and Momo opened her eyes. Immediately they filled with tears.

"I'm sorry I thought you were horrible," she whispered, "and that my father told such lies about you. Believe me; if I'd known, I never would've acted like this."

I was a little startled at Momo's sudden change of heart, but decided to trust her. After all, wasn't I the one who had made friends with Fujisaki Nagihiko. It was time to shed my inhibitions about trusting people.

* * *

><p>Ryu told me she felt she could now return to Momo. I felt happy but sad at the same time; why wasn't Kusukusu back yet?<p>

When I told Ryu she also looked at me sadly.

"Kusukusu will only return when you are truly content," she explained, but wouldn't elaborate when I pressed her. I had been so sure that Kusukusu would come back with a _poof! _after I'd either a) reconciled with Harada or b) defeated her in an epic battle.  
>I didn't think there were any other matters that might prevent her from coming back.<p>

"Rima! We better help your friend come back from the Dream Country. I'm sure it's not too good staying here too long," Momo advised. Already her cheeks were flushed with the same excitement I'd seen in her younger face, when we'd discussed what we'd wanted to be as adults.

"Uh-huh," I replied, and she grabbed my hand. As she did so, a spark when through my nerves, and I just knew it would trigger a vision. Momo's outline blurred in my eyes and I felt dizzy.

I wasn't looking forward to this vision. Usually the flashes did not stir up the most pleasant of emotions.

This one was in a darkened room, and I instantaneously recognised it as Nagihiko's bedroom from where we had slept over a few weeks previous.

A small boy was hunched over, crying pitifully. I saw the purple hair and matched it to a much younger Nagihiko, especially when he turned round and I saw the large, red-rimmed amber eyes.

In his small hand he held a screwed up newspaper cutting but I could clearly make out the title, '**Upcoming Young Basketball Champion Competition!'**emblazoned in bold along the article top. I had known for a while that Nagihiko was extremely good at basketball, and his increased height over the years had only furthered his ability. I also knew his mother was quite strict, yet she wasn't the sort to stop Nagihiko participating in basketball games at school. So why was he crying?

My answer came in the form of a darkened shadow at the door frame.

Nagihiko's mother came into the room in a few fleeting movements; her wooden geta tapping on the floor. She leant down by the sniveling Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko-chan, I've already told you, you can't participate in this competition," she said gently.

"B-bu-but... why?" Nagihiko replied.

"You must know that Nadeshiko can't play basketball," she continued. I wondered what Nagihiko's twin sister had to do with him playing basketball.

"I don't care about Nadeshiko! _I _wanna play!" Nagihiko cried, stamping his foot uncharacteristically.

"Your father and I have decided that you must refrain from these boyish activities and instead concentrate on your dancing." Nagihiko's mother's voice became stern.

Poor Nagihiko, I thought, he must have hated having been treated like Nadeshiko by his mother. It must have been hard to watch while Nadeshiko-

Nagihiko's next few words rendered me speechless.

"I don't wanna be Nadeshiko any more! I don't want to be a girl!" he had moaned.

_Don't want to be Nadeshiko any more. Don't want to be a girl._

But...

It was silly. Of course Nadeshiko was Nagihiko's twin sister. That's what he'd always said. Unless he'd...

But he wouldn't lie. I trusted Nagihiko; he wouldn't lie about something like that for so long. He knew what an impact it would have on Amu, everyone else, and even me if he had been lying.

But still the seeds of doubt had been sown in my mind. I tried not to think that Nagihiko had betrayed me by lying; but I couldn't help it. I needed to confront him myself.

People might've thought I was exaggerating. But I was the sort of person who didn't trust easily. I disliked intensely those who lied or hid behind false facades. And to find out someone who I trusted so greatly had thrown it back in my face...

I'd had enough experience of that with my parents.

I needed to find Nagihiko, and ask him. Otherwise... I didn't know what I'd do.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it 3<br>**


	15. The Ice Queen Falls

**-Disenchanted-**

**Chapter fifteen - The Ice Queen Falls  
><strong>

"What did you see?" Momo asked me, "Whatever it was, you weren't supposed to."

She obviously didn't know I had just witnessed something which completely changed my viewpoint of Nagihiko; something which seemed to undermine our whole relationship.

"Nothing... I didn't see anything," I gritted my teeth.

"Whatever you say," Momo said and I followed her slowly back to where Amu and Utau still pressed around Ikuto.

"Hey, isn't this that Harada freak you kept going on about?" Utau said unabashedly, looking right at Momo. Momo gave her the same cold glare and I could see she was sizing her up.

"Those pigtails make you look like a five-year-old," Momo smirked.

"Your hair looks like it was cut by a blind orangutan," Utau replied.

Momo smirked even more, and this exchange of the egos went on for quite some time. Meanwhile, Amu and I ignored them and tended to Ikuto, who seemed to be feeling better since he was chuckling at the two 'pop princesses'.

"Seems like Utau finally met her match in terms of sass," he said, and I nodded.

"Stop talking!" Amu admonished, albeit gently, "You're gonna make it worse."

"Amu... are you worried about me?" Ikuto asked softly, and it seemed only I could detect the hint of a delighted undertone. _One up on Tadase, _Ikuto's face seemed to be saying.

Amu, of course, didn't notice.

"Of course, I'm worried; Why wouldn't I be?" she placed her hand gently in his.

I turned away before it got too mushy. I didn't feel comfortable looking on; and anyway, it all just reminded me of Nagihiko's _caring _character.

* * *

><p>"We should go now," Momo came over to me a few minutes later. She seemed to have bonded quickly to Utau, maybe because they were both quite similar in terms of personality.<p>

"Uh-huh," I answered.

Momo told the others and then, with a click of her fingers, we were back. But now, we were in Seiyo High. And there, sleeping on the desks, were Yaya, Tadase, Kairi and Kukai.

Utau quickly woke Kukai up and hugged him. He grabbed onto her without a word, only indescribable relief in his eyes. Kairi's glasses were knocked askew by the enthusiasm of Yaya's hug, even though he hadn't even gone. Momo was quickly absorbed into the happiness, once the others knew about her. I stepped back, not feeling like I wanted to be apart of anything.

We were surrounded by our friends, people who loved us, and who were happy to see us back safely. Still I felt empty.

Ikuto gave Tadase a raised eyebrow; he nodded sadly but then grabbed his older friend in a bear hug. Amu, smiling to see for once the two boys not fighting, stood to the side next to Yaya.

"Where's... Nagihiko?" I managed to ask Kairi.

"He went to get something a while back, but he hasn't returned yet. I think he wanted some alone time, but you'll be sure to find him outside."

I slipped out of the door, out of the building, and into the darkness. On a grassy patch, next to the school, standing in a mottled patch of moonlight, was Nagihiko.

Even though I tried to keep my footsteps as feather-like as possible when approaching him, he still heard me, and turned around to face me.

"Rima, I knew you'd come back," he smiled. My chest tightened at the familiar site of his crinkly, amber-eyed smile and the sturdy, trustworthy aura that he radiated.

Hah. Trustworthy.

I scolded myself for the emotions that betrayed me by escaping when I saw him again. It seemed even when I knew he'd been lying to me all this time, I still couldn't help the happiness that bloomed in my chest at the sight of him.

"Why wouldn't I?"

I put on a sugar-coated voice as I took a few steps towards him. He seemed to notice straight away I was acting oddly, because he blinked several times at me, but said nothing.

"I was worried when you just disappeared like that," he chuckled, but I knew he didn't mean it. How could he, after lying to me about Nadeshiko for all that time? Oh and he knew - I could see it - he knew about how I felt. Maybe I was acting irrationally; or making too big a deal about Nagihiko's cross-dressing habits.

But I had had not that much sleep recently. My head ached; the events of the last couple of weeks had really taken their toll on my small body. I had been messed around with by Momo, had Kusukusu taken from me, taken to the Dream Country several times, and experienced tiring visions. Now this.

Couldn't anyone understand why I was taking it this way?

"Rima, I-" But whatever he was going to say was muffled by the bone-crushing hug he gave me a moment later. I involuntarily relaxed into his embrace and then there was silence, punctured only by our occasional, synchronised breathing.

For a few minutes, I forgot. And it was just Nagihiko and I, on the grass next to Seiyo High, in pitch black streaked with moonlight. No charas. Just us. And we could pretend that we didn't have friends with awkward questions waiting inside, or that Kusukusu was still missing. We could have been anybody.

But then, of course, I had to have that sinking feeling about Nagihiko's lies. And how he had wrecked the trust we'd carefully built up.

I stiffened in his arms, and he must've felt it, because he quickly let go.

"Rima-chan," he began again, and I tried not to notice the dusting of pink that appeared on his cheekbones. No doubt this was all an elaborate ploy to distract me from what I was really feeling. Since when did Nagihiko blush? He was always calm and composed.

"Don't," I interrupted him harshly.

"Huh?"

"Don't pretend with me."

Nagihiko frowned in apparent confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... pretending. _L__ying,_" Once I started, I couldn't stop; "How long did you think you could keep 'Nadeshiko' a secret from me, or Amu? Hah, I bet she doesn't even know! If you think I'm angry, imagine what her reaction will be when she finds out!"

The colour had slipped from Nagihiko's face, and he could only gape.

His voice, although nervous-sounding, was firm.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Rima-chan, I am Nadeshiko."

I laughed bitterly. There was his confession; simple as that.

"I was going to tell you soon," he continued, "But now I'm glad I didn't. I thought you'd understand."

"Why did you think I'd understand? You lied to me!" I snapped.

"Why would you even care if I were Nadeshiko or not?" Nagihiko's question momentarily took me aback, "Surely you'd be happy! You hated Nadeshiko, and you never met her either, so it shouldn't matter too much to you. It's more Amu I was worried about finding out." Those last words seemed to be delivered with harshness.

Well that showed me. Nagihiko obviously didn't think anything of our friendship. Or that he had had any reason to trust me. It was true; if it'd been a couple years earlier, I would have laughed it off, not been too surprised, or blackmailed Nagihiko with the information. Now it was different. I was in love with Nagihiko, and this could be the only explanation for why I was reacting so strongly to his flippancy concerning the trust between us.

OK. I was definitely not happy with that explanation. I didn't like having unnecessary emotional ties to people I couldn't really trust. Like my parents. And now Nagihiko.

* * *

><p>I took the hissy princess way out of the argument between Nagihiko and I; I slapped him. At the time, it seemed appropriate, since he had all but admitted he cared about Amu more than me. I felt sorry for him in a twisted way - for ages I had given out the message that I hated Nagihiko for coming between Amu and I, and now I was angry at him for disregarding our relationship.<p>

But I was the Ice Queen; and things like slapping people to provide convenient exits from awkward confrontations was how I rolled.

Leaving a bewildered Nagihiko clutching his face, I scurried away in the darkness. Behind me, I could hear Nagihiko calling my name, and something else that sounded like, 'You don't even know why!'.

Back inside the classroom, I closed the door breathlessly. Amu looked at me.

"Where's Nagihiko?" she asked.

"Dunno," I replied carelessly. She smiled gently and then took my hand.

"Have you heard anything about Kusukusu yet?"

My heart clenched again. If Kusukusu were here, I could've talked about everything with her. I felt guilty for not even giving her a second thought for the last few hours.

"No."

At my flat answer Amu dropped my hand.

"You don't seem very concerned," she said briskly.

"Come with me, outside," I whispered, re-taking her hand. I lead a very confused Amu outside.

"Are you OK?" Amu brushed back the heavy hair from my face. I wondered if she noticed the tremor in my hands, or the pale sheen of sweat on my face.

"Nagihiko... He..." Suddenly, my chest tightened. It felt as if my ribs were made of iron, constricting me. My hands, when I raised them to my face, were ice cold. Amu seemed to be spinning.

I barely heard her concerned shout-out of my name. There were now two Amus. And Nagihiko was behind her. Wait, where had he appeared from? Or was it Nadeshiko...? I knew she couldn't exist... but my mind kept telling me it was her. I registered her tinkling laugh, and then, Ryu materialised in front of me, whispering something to Amu. I took a step back.

I needed to find Mama and Papa. I was scared. The man had taken me in a big, black car and put me in a small, dank room. No windows. The air as compact as the small space in which I curled up; a sobbing huddle with no one. I could feel the walls closing in, and Amu was laughing at me. She was with the man. I needed Mama and Papa. Someone who cared. I was so small, so alone, only eight years old. Where was my clown egg? That usually kept me company.

Somehow I still knew Amu. But she couldn't help; only Mama and Papa.

Where were my parents? I could only see the man.

And then there was black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! A cliff-hanger! Not a very good one though... Hopefully not too confusing :3 Until next time, adieu!<br>**


	16. An Emotional Aerial

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Disenchanted-<strong>

**Chapter sixteen - An Emotional Aerial  
><strong>

"She's coming round."

"Do I need to get her anything?"

"Yaya has sweeties!"

"That's not really a good idea at the moment, Yuiki-san..."

"I agree wholeheartedly; please refrain from such behaviour, Joker."

I was indeed, slowly coming round - to a cacophony of voices which blared and swirled around the recesses of my mind. I felt very odd and achy; as if I had suddenly walked many miles. My muscles were stiff, but I soon found this to be because I was in a hunched over position. One I recognised immediately as my 'quick-hide-from-the-world' pose.

I focused pressure on the inside of my eyelids, and when the throbbing subsided, I opened my eyes. There was a medley of coloured heads above mine; pink, yellow, brown, black. No purple. Of course not.

"Rima are you OK?" Amu was the first to say with concern.

"Yuh-huh," I mumbled, flexing my extremities.

"This is from the effects of another boost in your visionary abilities," Ryu's voice came in my ear. I would've jumped if my muscles hadn't felt so stiff and sore.

"Visionary...?" I mumbled, while Amu patted my back with soothing motions, "Like going to Africa...?"

"You are referring to a missionary, Queen. Visionary is a completely different word, and this case, Ryu-san is referring to the abilities you possess."

I knew Kairi was trying to be helpful, but I couldn't help but muttering, "_Didn't ask for a dictionary definition" _under my breath, to which Amu heard and gave me a stern look.

Someone tugged on a lock of my hair, and I could guess at once that it was Momo.

"Rima! Ryu has been wanting to talk to you since you woke up. Please listen while she explains!"

I smiled at Momo's enthusiastic words; they made memories of our childhood together resurface. Already she didn't look half as snarky or annoying as she had done back when we'd met in the classroom.

"This increase means that you will have enhanced connections with people you come into contact with. You will now not only access memories from the past, but also whatever they are feeling at the moment," Ryu continued without so much as a pause. I sure was glad she wasn't my chara; if Kusukusu kept on like that I'd end up hitting her with a heavy gag manga.

"So," I coughed, "Does that mean I'm going to be like a TV aerial, except with memories? 'Cos you know I won't be able to handle that," I laughed bitterly.

"There is no need to worry," Kairi piped up, "By my calculations, you will only experience this with people you have very special bonds with; not strangers or associates."

"Hmph." That made me feel only marginally better.

"Not to worry you or anything," Amu took my hand, "But we haven't seen Nagihiko in a while."

"Don't care." I was outwardly nonchalant, but my heart seared at her words. What was I to do? I needed to talk to him, to try and get over the feelings of betrayal and hurt, or at least explain to him why it was I was feeling this strongly.

"Don't be like that..." Amu trailed off, looking upset. I mentally facepalmed at her annoying (and OK, endearing) habit of worrying about things beyond her control. This wasn't her battle to fight.

"It's OK. I saw him earlier; he's probably gone home now," I said.

Amu looked confused. "But why would he leave yo-"

"Alrighty!" I shouted fake-cheerfully, "I'm feeling waaaaaay better now!" I hopped up and tried to saunter to the door. Unfortunately, Ran cut me off.

"Ehh... Rima-chan? Why are you acting so odd?" she blinked.

"I'm not. You're imagining things," I huffed and ducked under her petite, floating body.

"Rima, wait! Where are you going?" Amu said in a hurt tone.

I immediately felt bad. "I'm not trying to be rude, but I need time alone," I told her, and the others, truthfully. Thankfully they seemed to understand, since they said no more and only watched me leave with sad smiles.

Great. Now I felt worse than ever for leaving them.

* * *

><p>When I got home, I checked my phone. As I'd expected, I had many missed calls, voice mail messages and unread texts from Nagihiko. I didn't feel like listening to any of his excuses.<p>

I went to put my phone, but my fingers slipped and I accidentally pressed the 'listen' icon for one of his many voice mails. Sighing, I decided I might as well listen as I heard the familiar 'beep' signifying the start of the message.

"Hi, it's Nagihiko. Listen Rima, I need to talk to you. I don't care if you don't want to see me, or whatever, but I really need to at least try and explain myself. Please give me this chance."

There was a pause, and I assumed this meant the message had ended. I sighed once more; Nagihiko's fierce voice had reminded me of how much I _did _want to see him. But I wasn't going to, of course. Why should I listen to whatever lies he would come up with this time? I-

It turned out the pause had only been Nagihiko taking a breath. He began talking again in a low, urgent tone.

"However, knowing you, Mashiro Rima - and your annoying tendency for stubbornness (at this point there was a hint of respect in Nagihiko's voice, and I smiled unwittingly) you won't see me. So I've thought ahead and am currently outside your front door. Yes, that's right; and I'm going to stay here until you let me in," he added determinedly.

Inside, I laughed, but then checked the time of the voice message. It had only been sent around 7 minutes ago. That must have meant that Nagihiko was still outside...

Hesitantly, I opened my window and peered out into the suffocating darkness. Below, and to the right of my window, where the front door was, stood Nagihiko. He wasn't facing my way, and his back was bathed in the harsh yellow lighting from the door's overhead lamp. However, he must have heard me opening the window, because he turned my way and gave me an uncertain smile.

I didn't return it.

"Nagihiko, go home," I instructed in my most weary tone, showing no hint of the delight I felt at seeing him. Stupid emotions.

"Nope." He raised his eyebrows, and adopted a slightly weary tone I recognised from being used before involving Yaya and barrel-loads of candy.

"I'm not a little kid!" My voice rose with indignation, and I winced at its contradiction of my statement.

"Coulda' fooled me," Nagihiko lounged back against the wall below my window, his hands shoved deep in his jean pockets.

"You're not coming in," I said in the same stubborn tone he was using, "I won't let you."

"Oh but you will," he smirked, and his purple eyes glittered intensely beneath the lamp, "When you see what I've got."

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

He grinned at me and from his jacket pocket withdrew a tightly rolled book, which, when he'd unfolded, I recognised as this month's latest issue of _Gag Manga Monthly_. One which I hadn't read yet. One which I was sure wasn't due in the shops for at least another couple of weeks.

"You wouldn't dare bribe me with that!" I admonished, and he crowed in response,

"Of course I would, _Rimaaaa-chan_."

I was powerless. As fast as my legs could carry me I dashed down the stairs, tripped over them two at a time, scrambled to unlock the front door, and when I had, immediately grabbed the manga from the smirking purple-haired idiot in front of me.

"See? You did," he sang, but his expression darkened when he saw my face.

"We need to talk, seriously." I surprised both of us by saying this so matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know," Nagihiko replied, and without another word, I led him upstairs to my bedroom. He sat down on my bed covers with a sigh, and I plonked myself down opposite on my chair, after depositing the much-anticipated manga on my desk.

Something inside me wanted to get up and snuggle beside him, but of course I didn't. I was supposed to be mad at him; but something about the dejected slump of his shoulders made me temporarily forget this.

Nagihiko was about to speak when I noticed a tangle in some of his hair. At once this annoyed me; though I couldn't place why. I just knew, like the idiot that I was, that I had to get up and smooth it out, otherwise I wouldn't be able to listen to a word he said.

I strode towards him and he momentarily flinched as if I were going to slap him again. This made me feel incredibly guilty. Gently, I smoothed out the tangle in his hair, while his hand went up unconsciously to check what I was doing. I was about to tell him about the tangle, but his hand touching mine stopped me.

It was only the briefest of touches; yet my hand immediately began to feel as if it were on fire. Every nerve tingled; from the tips of my fingers, reverberating down my arm and around the rest of my body. What was going on?

A plethora of emotions suddenly overtook me.

I was Nagihiko Fujisaki. My mother had raised me as a girl. I wanted to play basketball, but she wouldn't let me. The other kids laughed at me when I dressed as a girl. I cried so much during those long nights. I had no father to guide me.

So many emotions coursed through my body; anger, loneliness, self-pity, desperation, acceptance - and for the briefest of moments - a warm, spicy blooming in my chest at the thought of a certain yellow-headed midget.

It was so weird. I knew I was Rima Mashiro, and yet I wasn't. I could feel all the things Nagihiko could; all the emotions he had ever experienced all melding into one continuous stream throughout my mind and body.

Then, with a _whoosh_ sound in my mind, it was gone. I was left with a very tired body; and once more, only the emotions and thoughts of Rima Mashiro. Phew.

"Was that, er, something to do with your visions?" Nagihiko said hesitantly. I stared at him, thinking, _what a stupid question, _before realising he wouldn't have experienced the things that I had. He probably thought I had just spaced out or something.

"I, er, think so..." My voice was strangled, and when I looked at Nagihiko, all the anger I had felt was gone.

* * *

><p>My feelings towards him had changed. How could I remain angry, now that I knew everything this boy had ever felt?<p>

The intenseness of his emotions still lingered with me, and I wondered how he could usually appear so serene with all that stuff about cross-dressing constantly weighing on his mind.

I understood now why he'd had no choice but to keep it a secret from us, his friends. The guilt he had to put up with all the times he'd lied about Nagihiko. The anger at having to obey his mother's threats of no more basketball if he ever revealed anything about 'Nadeshiko'.

Once I had completely recovered from my little emotional 'fit' I practically jumped on Nagihiko, who was still hunched on my bed covers, and embraced him warmly.

"Umm..." came his muffled voice somewhere from underneath my chest.

Wait. My chest?

When I drew back, his cheeks had a delicate dusting of red on them. He swallowed nervously and then inquired,

"Rima, why are you suddenly hugging me? I thought you were angry at me?"

I rushed to explain to him about the connection I'd received from him, and he visibly relaxed, happily hugging me again.

"I'm glad you understand," he murmured into my hair, and I was glad too.

* * *

><p>It took me a while to realise Rhythm was not around Nagihiko.<p>

"Nagi, where's Rhythm?" I said, now half in his lap. We had been chatting comfortably for the last ten minutes, about Nagihiko's struggles growing up. I could see it benefited him greatly to finally have someone to offload to.

"He's asleep in m-" Nagihiko began, but quickly stopped when he opened his jacket pocket and withdrew something held tightly in his fist.

"What's that?" I whispered.

Nagihiko opened his hand and showed me Rhythm's egg.

My eyes grew wide; it was becoming transparent.

Nagihiko and I looked at each other in horror, and a single thought went through my mind: _Not again!_


	17. Rima's Surrender

**-Disenchanted-**

**Chapter seventeen - Rima's Surrender  
><strong>

I gripped Nagi's arm in fear, remembering the awful way Kusukusu had suffered the same fate. I didn't want that to happen to anyone else, especially Nagihiko.

He frowned, and the little furrow in between his eyebrows grow wider as he drew them together and pursed his lips.

"Let's go to Tsukasa-san right now!" I told him and got ready to march off; the still-frowning cross-dresser in tow. Needless to say, he stayed obstinately on the bed, not budging an inch, not even when I gave him my most critical look.

"Uh, you've seen the time, right, Rima?" he asked, inclining his head towards the unfriendly green light of my bedside alarm clock. To my surprise it read 22:11 and I blinked sheepishly.

"Maybe not right now then..." I muttered, and flopped back onto my pillow. Nagi lay his head next to me, so that in my dressing-mirror opposite, all I could view was a sea of intermixing purple and yellow, and two pale ovals swimming in the middle of it all. We both looked as if we hadn't slept for a good while.

"I should go ho-" The rest of Nagi's sentence was swallowed up by a massive yawn, which he tried discreetly to hide, to no avail. I laughed as he blinked sleepily.

"You can stay here if that's OK with your mother," I suggested quickly, unsure if he would actually take me up on my offer or not. Maybe he would think it was too weird, or awkward or-

"Yeah," he shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm sure that'll be OK. Thanks." He took out his mobile and dialled his home number. I assumed his mother had picked up since there was a series of non-committal whispers exchanged and then Nagihiko hung up.

He began to smirk as he put his phone away, and my interest was piqued.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, kneeling up on the bed like a meerkat. Nagihiko lay his head back down on my pillow, and stretched his muscles languidly, that infuriating smirk still residing on his face.

I slid off the bed and onto the floor, drawing my knees up and hiding in a ball against the side of the bed, allowing my hair to drop against my face. Sure enough, as I had hoped, Nagihiko's caring nature got the better of him and he leant over the edge of the bed, the sudden movement causing his hair to flop down after him like a waterfall and slap me in the face.

"Ow," I muttered.

With his long deft fingers Nagihiko pulled aside some of my hair and said in a concerned tone,

"What's wrong?"

"Why won't you tell me what's so funny?" I said, shaking my face free of all my face. In answer Nagihiko stifled a chuckle and swung back onto the bed. I sniffed and peered over the edge, poking him with my index finger.

"Tell me," I commanded, and poked and poked until he finally relented.

"My mother said it was OK for me to stay over because it's _you._"

I frowned incredulously; what was that supposed to mean? I asked him this, and he smiled self-consciously before answering -

"I think she meant she doesn't mind because she thinks you're..." he trailed off but I coaxed him to continue:

"..._small_... and..." he paused again but my fixed smile must've convinced him because he spurred on:

"Like a _little girl... _or, maybe... like a little sister?" he ended on some sort of strangled high-note, partly because in fury I had scrambled back onto the bed and was in the process of trying to pin him down while he flailed around.

"_What was that?_" I hissed, "Like a _little sister_?" while he squirmed and tried to wrap his long limbs around the edge of the bed to escape. Of course he wouldn't know all of the reasons why I was angry; I mean, of course I would've been pissed off at being referred to as a little kid, but that had taken a back seat. My real anger was because I was worried Nagihiko saw me this way too. I didn't want that.

I _liked _him. And no one who likes someone wants them to think that they are like a little sister. That certainly wouldn't boost any girl's self-esteem. Not mine, anyway.

Suddenly, Nagi stopped squirming. His head lolled back and his eyes shut.

"Nagi? Nagi?" I called, panic creeping into my voice, "This isn't funny!"

No answer.

"Nagi?!" I tried again, and began to scream when I realised his hair had turned into snakes, that were slowly coiling themselves up my arms. I thrashed desperately and tried to get myself free, but the snakes were overwhelmingly strong, and had started to bury both me and the still-unconcious Nagihiko in a sea of hissing. I was thrashing and thrashing an-

I woke up.

* * *

><p>"Rima! Rima?" I could hear Nagihiko calling me as I rubbed my eyes and sat up, dazed.<p>

"Wha-what's going on?" I mumbled, still feeling the ghosts of snakes crawling up my arms.

"It's OK," Nagihiko said, gripping my arm, "You fell asleep, but only for about ten minutes. You must've had a bad dream."

"What'da time?" I fumbled for my bedside clock, trying to make sense of the swirling green dots.

"It's 22:27," Nagihiko said, "And we have a visitor."

"Huh? Weren't you, uh, sleeping over?" I managed to spit out, making sure my words weren't jumbled. My mind certainly was.

"Nooooo." Nagihiko blushed and his eyes swelled to the size of dinner plates, giving him a comic air.

"But... You phoned your mother and she said... she said you could 'cos I'm like a little sister..." I flopped back; it had taken a lot of effort to say that many words in one go. Nagihiko raised one eyebrow at me.

"You're not making much sense now, Rima-chan," he said, and I noticed that he always reverted to _Rima-chan _when he was worried, or confused at my behaviour. Almost like he was unknowingly patronising me.

"But you did! And she did!" I began to ramble, trying to poke him with my finger, which bent after each unsuccessful attempt. He took hold of my arms gently, a worried furrow appearing on his forehead.

"I'm not sure where you're going with this..." he begun slowly, "But I was about to go home, when your doorbell rang. You were fast asleep, so I answered it, and it was Tsukasa-san. I would have said this wasn't a good time, Rima, but he was very insistent in seeing you and so I let him in. He's downstairs in your living room now."

My eyes widened, and I shook my head slowly, trying to dispel the grey fuzz that was clogging up the gears in my mind. That was a coincidence; I had been wanting to see Tsukasa-san not that long ago, or had that been part of the dream? I was confused now, but decided to pay the dream no further attention. I should go downstairs and welcome Tsukasa-san or else I'd appear impolite.

I got off the bed and smoothed my clothes out. I was about to walk out of the door in my slippers when Nagi caught ahold of my arm.

"You can't go down with hair like that," he snickered, and pointed to the dressing-mirror. I did a double-take, not believing that I had been about to walk out of the room with hair that made me look as if I'd been dragged backwards through at least twenty hedges. Nagihiko, thankfully, sat me down and brushed my hair out quickly.

I admired the calming effect he created with the brushstrokes, and thought sadly of how they mirrored the tender way Mama used to brush my hair when I was very young. Enough of that though - I had a visitor.

* * *

><p>"Rima-chan, it's good to see you. I have some very important news to divulge." Tsukasa-san explained, graciously accepting the cup of tea I'd made him. I sat beside Nagihiko on the sofa, who sipped his tea worriedly and was wrapping his fingers round strands of purple hair.<br>I nudged him and he stopped, but still kept the same worried expression from upstairs.

"Yes, Tsukasa-san, Nagihiko told me. What is it?" I said, trying not to sound overly polite. It was hard not to with someone who exuded royalty and gracefulness like Tsukasa-san. That was where his likeness to Tadase ended.

"I have news about Kusukusu, your chara," he said gently as I held my breath and tensed. Nagihiko sat up too, and I imagined this might have something to do with why Rhythm had disappeared as well.

"Yes?" I leant forward.

Tsukasa-san seemed to brace himself as if for a long and painful speech,

"It has been found that Kusukusu is in a temporary state of respite, and is indeed the one who has created this version of the Dream Country that chara bearers can inhabit, which is a most strange and unusual occurence, as well as granting you these exceptional abilities. I assure you, however, that these are temporary abilities which are sure to subside once Kusukusu reawakens. I must warn you though - there is one reason that Kusukusu has not yet awoken, and you may not be happy to hear it." He ended his exhaustingly-long speech on a grave note, and I breathed deeply; it had all seemed so wonderful to hear his words up until that last point.

Nagihiko spoke before I could, still sitting tensely on the edge of the sofa. He was gripping the mug till his knuckles turned white.

"Are you saying that Kusukusu created the Dream Country? But why? And what about Rhythm?"

Tsukasa-san gave him a reassured look.

"Kusukusu has not created the Dream Country, in that context, since the Dream Country already exists as a place that charas go to when they're no longer needed by their bearers. It is typically seen, however, as a place inaccessible by human entities, which is why it is so fascinating that a chara has created a gateway to that place. Kusukusu has absorbed a large quantity of energy whilst in hibernation, allowing her to create these wonderful occurrences. It seems she has created the Dream Country specifically for Rima-chan's interests, and to aid her in the problems that have recently caused her heart to be 'overwhelmed'. Do not worry Nagihiko, your chara is out there in the Dream Country; lost but not in any harm."

This didn't seem to reassure the uncharacteristically skittish Nagihiko and I sighed once more. As much as I liked and respected Tsukasa-san, his long monologues were more tiring than maths and English studies combined.

"So what is the reason Kusukusu hasn't woken up yet?" I said, leaning forward expectantly.

To my surprise, Nagihiko gripped my arm forcefully and said,

"You don't want to know, Rima." He was slightly unnerving me, but I shook him off impatiently.

Tsukasa-san issued an apologetic glance in Nagihiko's direction before explaining,

"What it is," and he paused while Nagihiko sunk back, finally releasing a grip on me, "Is that Kusukusu can only return when the Dream Country she created is no longer inhabited. Right now, Nagihiko's chara Rhythm resides there, so Kusukusu has to stay in hibernation while his issues with Nagihiko are resolved..."

He trailed off and looked at Nagihiko expectantly. Nagihiko sighed and rubbed his eyes, making his cheekbones jut out even more under the taut skin... He looked ill.

"Fine. Rhythm won't return until my own feelings are resolved," Nagihiko said, "Until I stop being so insecure..." He muttered afterwards.

I sat up, "What do you mean?"

Nagihiko adopted a helpless expression.

"What he means," Tsukasa-san stated, "Is that he thinks, deep in his heart - though he's trying not to - that you only forgave him, because you-"

"Pity me. For having to grow up as a girl, a dancer. That you didn't base your judgement on my real self." There was steel in Nagihiko's voice after he interrupted Tsukasa-san, but then he was biting his lip ashamedly and Tsukasa-san was getting up and excusing himself with promises to visit again concerning the charas and Nagihiko was hesitantly touching my arm and... and...

And all I could think was:

What?!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for all the dialogue. There will be plenty more rimahiko next chap to make up for it! Thanks for reading 3 Tell me if there are any mistakes!<br>**


	18. Now You See Me

**-Disenchanted-**

**Chapter eighteen - Now You See Me...  
><strong>

I had to sleep; get them out of my head for a while. I flounced upstairs and got into bed, not caring that I was fully dressed or the light was on. It was 11:45pm, and I was tired. No one made a move to disturb me, which was certainly a good thing. I would've snapped at them straight away otherwise.

It was an uneasy sleep, with vivid dreams that made me feel, when I awoke, like I'd been awake the whole time and hadn't really slept at all.

Mama came up and told me Nagihiko was downstairs; she was smiling, she liked him now. I twisted my mouth, said nothing, but trudged downstairs obstinately after I had tidied myself up. A queen has to look good for her subjects, no matter what their misdeeds.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so you're saying you think I<em>... <em>_pity _you?" I said, a hurt expression unfolding across my face. Nagihiko bit his lip and looked at me pleadingly.

The conservation had been resembling this pattern for some while.

"Don't be like that, Rima-chan, you know how hard it is for me. Don't be angry," he played with the ends of his hair.

"Oh yeah, uh-huh, I'm sure," I snapped, words slipping out like treacherous knives. I was so sick of constantly sniping at people, causing arguments and running off in tears. Every time it seemed I made progress with someone, something happened that set us back to square one. It had happened too many times before with Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko, I think we should just work this out," I sighed, taking hold of his shoulders and staring him straight in his amber eyes. He nodded eagerly; probably relieved to not be shouted at for once.

"So-" Nagihiko began but was interrupted by a screeching Mama downstairs: "RIMA! Amu is here!"

Nagihiko and I blinked at each other, unsure of how to handle the situation. What would Amu say when she rushed in here expecting to see me and saw Nagihiko as well? Did she know about Nagihiko?

My bedroom door was flung open causing me to jump back in surprise and Nagihiko to turn his head so fast his neck audibly cracked. To our surprise it was not a fuming pink-headed girl who came in but a tumbling batch of charas.

Three heads glared at us: Ran, Miki - and even Su had her eyes narrowed.

"Er, where's Amu?" I inquired, and Miki answered,

"She's downstairs talking to your mother."

Ran, ever the excitable one, launched straight into a tirade at us,

"Is it true that Nagihiko is Nadeshiko? I can't believe that you would lie to us, especially Amu, one of your _greatest friends_, for so long and how could you not think she would understand if you told her? Do you really not trust her that much? And-"

"Alright, calm down Ran," said Su gently, pulling Ran back by one of her pom poms which had suddenly appeared.

"Does Amu know?" I whispered, quite taken back at Ran's outburst. The things she said hurt, because they were many of the things that I had felt.

"Yeah," said Miki brusquely, "She knows all right."

I grimaced, and flicked my hair over my shoulders.

"How did she find out?" Despite feeling like the Spanish Inquisition, I was trying to deflect a lot of the attention away from Nagihiko, at least for the time being, so that the charas wouldn't continue to bite his head off.

To my relief it was gentle Su who answered,

"She overheard Momo at the school, earlier," she saw my horrified expression, and added hastily, "No no no, it's not as bad as you-"

"Oh, but it is!" Ran cried dramatically, throwing one tiny arm over her tiny face. I gave her my best scowl, and she stopped immediately. Miki had dropped out of the conservation a while back and was drawing something on her sketch pad.

"Do you really think that this is the time?" hissed Ran, and I couldn't help but agree. However, Ran's expression changed to one of amazement when she saw Miki's drawing.

"Omigod that's amazing!" she breathed, holding it up. I came up in front of her and demanded that she give it to me. What was so interesting that it had drawn the charas' interest away from this very important matter at hand?

What I saw also changed my expression, but more to one of shock than amazement. It was a remarkably lifelike image of Nagihiko, spread out on my bed... and he was fading away. Miki had drawn him as if he were being absorbed back into the paper. I took this all in for a split-second before Su cried,

"Rima-chan look!" and I spun round to see exactly the same sight as Miki's drawing. In all my discussions with the charas and my worry about Amu finding out I had failed to gauge Nagi's reaction. He was spread out on the bed, his lips drawn and white and his eyes closed. Long wispy tendrils of purple hair floated around his alabaster face, and he looked ill, if not... fading.

"Nagihiko! What's happening to you?" I cried, grabbing him by the shoulders. My hands nearly went right through them, and I could see the edges of his body becoming blurry. He opened his eyes.

"I don't know," he croaked, and his voice was as quiet as helium escaping a balloon, with a wheezy undertone.

I reached out and clutched his hand, and this time, my fingers went right through, til all I was doing was bunching my duvet cover desperately, where Nagi's hand had once been. He was nearly completely invisible.

"Like... Kusukusu..." I heard him whisper before he vanished completely, like an extinguished flame, and only an imprint of a body remained on my bed.

"Whaaaa-" All three charas squeaked before I told them to shut up. I raced downstairs and headfirst into the living room. Amu was seated next to Mama, presumably having a chat, but they both looked up when I burst into the room.

"Nagihiko's gone!" I said, grabbing Amu's wrist, "Like Kusukusu, he faded away..." The absurdity of it all finally overcame me and my shoulders started to heave, while silent, heavy tears slid down my face and formed a pool in Amu's lap. She stroked my head, before jumping up determinedly. There was a fierce power in the set of her chin which made her eyes glitter, and I was surprised. I had been expected her to be crying, or furious at Nagihiko for being Nadeshiko.

When I asked her this, she said,

"Oh, I knew for a while." Which, of course, completely shocked me.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at me with surprise, "Did you think I wouldn't notice? It was easy to link them together when I saw some of Nadeshiko's clothes in Nagi's bag. It's funny really; I was angry at first, of course, but now..." She gave me a funny smile. It occurred to me that either Amu had grown incredibly mature incredibly fast, or was in a ridiculously good mood. Her sparkling eyes confirmed the latter for me.

I would ask her later, however, right now: we had to get Nagihiko back. I had one last question first;

"Why did the charas make out like you were going to murder Nagihiko?"

Her face darkened rapidly.

"Oh they did, did they? Ran! Miki! Su! Come here!" she thundered, and the three charas hurried in warily, "What have you been saying?"

"We only wanted to make things a little more interesting..." muttered Ran, blinking lucid pink eyes, and Miki nodded in agreement. Su looked rather hesitant.

Amu was not lenient in her scolding. Let me just say, it left the charas cowering, with promises of never to be so melodramatic again.

Mama had left for the kitchen as soon as I had run downstairs, sensing that me and Amu's talk was private. I saw her concerned head peeking round the doorway, and I smiled at her.

She tipped her head and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Tsukasa-san!" Amu remarked, clicking her fingers. I nodded in agreement,

"Let's try Seiyo Elementary's Royal Garden," thinking this was where Tsukasa-san would probably be. Amu bit her lip,

"I thought the observatory would be a better option..." I shrugged my shoulders; wherever we would find him first.

I gathered my small bag, said goodbye to Mama and hurried off with Amu and the charas. I wished Kusukusu could be there.

* * *

><p>"Amu... Amu... slow down..." I huffed, struggling to keep up with the absurdly fast girl. She was basically sprinting to Seiyo Elementary, speeding down the familiar paths our younger selves used, and occasionally swerving past cats or hedges.<p>

"The faster we get there the faster we can resolve this issue," nodded Amu, grabbing my hand and dragging me along to go faster. I gave up and let her drag me to the school.

The woodland surrounding Seiyo Elementary was quiet and eerily devoid of any light between the trees' weaving branches. The observatory loomed up in front of us like a hulking giant before the morning sun, but it had a friendly atmosphere. Amu was not hesitant in pushing open the doors and disappearing inside. I followed suite.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here...?" Amu squealed and I huffed. She really was bad at lying. And acting. It was obvious she'd known he'd be there. No wonder she was so anxious to help me. But I still knew she did want to help me, she was my best friend after all.

"Amu," Ikuto said, and then bent down, and kissed her lightly. She pawed at his head in embarrassment and blushed, yet she was still happy enough for him to do it. My eyebrows shot through my hairline; I wasn't really surprised to see her and Ikuto finally doing something about their constant flirting, yet it was an awkward time. I wasn't really in the mood for hearty congratulations or support. I needed that myself.

Amu gave me a look, as if to confirm my feelings towards her and Ikuto, and I gave her a smile. She relaxed, and clutching Ikuto's arm said,

"Where's Tsukasa-san?"

"I'm here," came the smooth reply from a corner of the observatory and we looked up in awe to see Tsukasa-san right at the top of the observatory viewing deck. He looked like a genteel angel as he waved down at us.

Ikuto rolled his eyes and muttered something like "Show-off" under his breath. Amu elbowed him. I just wanted Tsukasa-san to come down so we could talk to him.

He did come down and listened to my account of Nagi's disappearance with concern.

"The good thing," he said gently, "Is that he is safe with Kusukusu and Rhythm."

"...Dream Country?" I whispered, hoping it wasn't-

"Yes." Tsukasa-san took a long sip from his bone china teacup.

"We'll go then," stated Ikuto, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I glanced at him in surprise, thinking why would he help, when he didn't even know Nagihiko that well. He caught my stare and grinned for a flash like the Cheshire Cat.

"I'm not heartless you know," he said, and I looked away, pursing my lips. "Anyway, he's Amu's friend too, and I'll always help her."

Amu looked at him with an affectionate smile, and I turned to Tsukasa-san, not wanting to intrude on a private moment.

"You will need a guide," he confided, and called into the darkness of the observatory. A small figure appeared; short gothic hair and a pale face - Momo. Her once-jagged hair was cut neatly now, and her face was no longer gaunt. She smiled and gave me a hug when she saw me.

"Rima-chan," she gabbled, "Tsukasa-san has been so kind to me, and of course I'll help you. I can now," she pointed to her shoulder, where a small chara floated.

"Ru," I whispered, and the blonde-haired chara gave me a little nod and a smile, waving her tiny scissors in the air.

"You better get ready then," Tsukasa-san commanded, "If you're all going."

I smiled and joined hands with Momo and Amu, Ikuto trailing along behind.

This would be the second time I'd gone to the Dream Country, but this time; I wouldn't be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :D<br>**


	19. Some Things Just Work Out

**-Disenchanted-**

**Chapter nineteen - Some Things Just Work Out  
><strong>

The Dream Country would always look the same to me. A menagerie of pale grass and trees which blurred together once they were outside my direct line of vision. I wasn't really a fan, but it felt I like I'd been been here so many times recently I half expected to see my own personal hotel rising out of the distance like a mirage.

"How exactly are we gonna find Nagihiko?" Amu called picking through daisies and tulips in the meadow we were currently traversing.

Momo answered,

"He's in front of us."

I screwed my eyes and peered as far as the eye could see in every direction. As far as I could make out, he wasn't. Unless Nagihiko had now become an endless sea of trees and foliage.

"Meaning?" Ikuto queried impatiently. He wasn't one for beating around the bush, and I could tell he didn't appreciate Momo's nondescript style.

"The Dream Country is not supposed to be occupied by humans," Momo continued calmly, "And so now we are technically 'trespassing'. It has formed a protective barrier around Kusukusu and Nagihiko, to shield them from our view. All Rima-chan needs to do is reveal her true feelings to Nagihiko."

I groaned while Amu stifled a giggle and even Ikuto offered a sympathetic smile; I really wasn't at ease with such corny declarations. I shut my eyes with reluctance.

"Don't forget to blow him a kiss too," Ikuto commented dryly, and Amu replied,

"Ignore him."

I _hmph_ed and glared daggers in the blackness behind my eyelids. It didn't help much.

There was a lot of faltering before I could think of anything to say to Nagihiko. There wasn't really much _to _say to him, since I had already conveyed all my feelings in gestures and facial expressions, and he seemed to understand. A Queen didn't need to make herself heard using fancy words, after all. Fanboys never needed verbal approval or even more than a few words to be uttered to them.

But Nagihiko was different. He was a lot more... _flowery_ and maybe even _poetical_. Not that that was bad, but it required more delicate thought on my part before I blurted out things. He took everything more literally.

"Nagi, I wa-"

I had scarcely started before I was interrupted by a hefty stinging slap across my right cheek. I yelped and my hand flew to touch it gingerly, and my eyes opened indignantly.

"What the hell?!" My exclamation was strangled as I came face to face with a dull-eyed Nagihiko. I looked around for Amu, Ikuto and Momo but they all seemed to have vanished into thin air. The muddled, hazy landscape of the Dream Country remained, only the others had melted into it.

"Nagihiko?" I asked hesitantly.

There was no reply. So I did the one thing I knew would shock him enough to return to normal; I kissed him.

It was only a quick light thing, but it was enough to draw him back to consciousness.

"Rima?!" he spluttered, "You kissed me!"

"Well you don't need to sound so offended," I grumbled, trying to hide my delight. He smiled widely;

"Oh I'm not."

"Is Rhythm back there?" I said sharply, wondering if he was causing this flirty mood of Nagihiko's.

"No," Nagihiko's faced turned, "He's not."

I sighed softly and hugged him. He returned it awkwardly.

"Listen," Nagihiko said, pulling back, "I don't need to say what you want me to. You know it already."

I smiled and nodded. Then kissed him again, just to see the adorable way in which his cheeks lit up.

"I want to find Kusukusu, you know," I confided in him, "Without her I feel... disillusioned."

"Disenchanted," Nagi agreed, smiling, and a second later, another voice echoed him.

"_Disenchanted."_

My head whipped around, sending my golden hair tumbling everywhere. And I saw her. Kusukusu. There were multiples of her, dotted all around me. Her cheerful clown hat was faded through, and she looked more like a ghost than my chara, But it was definitely her.

"Kusukusu-"

"_You don't need me anymore."_

I blinked in hurt.

"I do. What are you talking about?"

_"You don't." _

The multiple Kusukusus shattered into tiny pieces and I screamed loudly.

The Dream Country began to crack; jagged pieces fell away and I caught on to Nagi in fear. We were sent tumbling forward, landing right in front of Ikuto, Amu and Momo. In the Royal Garden.

"What?!" I yelped, unable to believe how we rocketed from the Dream Country to the Royal Garden. Looking around, Nagi had the same gawping expression.

"So..." Amu said cheerfully, "You made it back!"

"Well, _you don't say!" _I snarled. Nagi laughed,

"Glad to see you're returning to normal, Rima-chan."

I smiled sweetly, and then looked around for Kusukusu. The others hadn't seen her when I asked. Not even Tsukasa-san, when he called in, eager to see how we were after our experience.

* * *

><p>Two months. Two months had gone by and I hadn't seen Kusukusu.<p>

It wasn't as hard as I would've thought, all those months ago, since now I had Nagihiko. We were still getting used to each other, but I liked it. Being able to talk to someone and share my troubles. But I still missed Kusukusu; her tinkling eyes, funny comments, and being able to help the others when they character transformed.

One morning, I woke up. There was a hard egg under my pillow. A memory flashed through my mine, of many years ago, when I was a lot younger, and a lot more grumpier.

I cradled the egg - Kusukusu's egg - and then called Nagi.

"Nagi! Under my pillow!"

"Yes, Rima-chan, me too; it's Rhythm, I know it!"

"They're back..."

"Rima, do you feel disenchanted now?"

I scowled down the phone, and he must have anticipated it, because he laughed.

"That's my Rima-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>And now we have the end! Sorry if this chapter feels a little rushed, but I have no more time to write it, so I decided to finish here. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed along the way :) <strong>


End file.
